Not Edible
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: In another timeline, where Meredith Quill was alive and kicking, she and her son Peter are abducted by aliens. A smurf with crocked teeth, and his own personal reasons, decides to turn both mother and son into Ravagers. After all, how much trouble can a pair of Terrans cause? (A What if story, Vol. 2 spoilers ahead). Rated T for language.
1. We've been kidnapped by a space smurf

**It's been years since I wrote Peter's Little Girl… For starters, no, I don't think I'm continuing that story's sequel even if the first suddenly had thousands of views this year so far, for which I'm grateful for. But other ideas came up (like this one) and suddenly, those old ones don't seem so good anymore. You never know though. I wasn't planning on writing for GotG again and then this came up. I might even write a short spin off or something from Peter's Little Girl, but that day is not today.**

 **Not Edible:**

 **Summary: In another timeline, where Meredith Quill was alive and kicking, she and her son Peter are abducted by aliens. A smurf with crocked teeth, and his own personal reasons, decides to turn both mother and son into Ravagers. After all, how much trouble can a pair of Terrans cause? (A What if story, Vol. 2 spoilers ahead).**

 **Chapter 1: We've been kidnapped by a space smurf**

Meredith Quill was a woman full of inner fire. That's how her father usually referred to her. During her teenage years and adult life, she had been underestimated by her looks. 'Just another pretty face', they will say. 'Too petite, too weak', they will say. That was until she owned them like there was no tomorrow. Her brain and temper compensated for her stature and blonde hair. She was proud of who she was.

She also proud of her fighting skills. Not any woman can say she kicked an alien in the scrota.

A young alien by the name of Kraglin gasped as he held what was between his legs. He silently cried as two fellow Ravagers helped him stand up. "What is your problem, woman!?" He whimpered.

Meredith grabbed Peter's shoulders and held him close as what she presumed where 'aliens' surrounded them. Honestly, all she wanted to do was to take a walk with Peter and find a safe place to camp out. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, yes. At first she thought it was Ego who came back for them. But as it turned out, it wasn't him. At all.

She felt her son tremble under her hands. She couldn't help but to tremble as well. Here they were, in an alien spaceship, far away from home, surrounded by the ugliest beings they had ever laid eyes upon and they were probably their next dinner.

"What should we do with them?"

"Let's sell them off to the market!"

"I want his leg…"

With every statement they made, Meredith and Peter tried to step away as far as they could.

"Enough!"

All the aliens stopped surrounding the humans and looked up to their leader. At least, that's who she thought was the leader. And he was blue with some kind of metal Mohawk.

He took careful, but confident steps towards them. Obviously, he owned the place. He smirked at them as he stopped at least three feet away from them. "Well, well. I must say, I never thought that a little humie had the guts to kick my First Mate's balls. Ya' alright, Kraglin?" His only answer was a whimper. "He'll live. Now, what do we have here? A mother and her offspring. I wonder how much we can get for you two at the black market, right boys?"

The aliens yelled in delight. Then the blue alien looked down at Peter. The child trembled even more under his gaze and leaned closer to his mother. Meredith held him tight as she never let her eyes wonder away from the leader. "Take a step closer…" She warned.

The blue alien scoffed. "Or what? Kick me in the scrota like poor Kraglin back there?" Another whimper. He sighed. "Can anyone take the poor man to the med bay or something? Thank you." He smirked at her. "Listen, darling-"

"Don't call me darling."

"Too late, _darling_." A few of them chuckled. "The name's Yondu Udonta and these bitches are the Ravagers. Thugs, thieves, murderers, the usual."

Now it was Meredith's turn to smirk. "Sounds like a drug's name and its dealer."

Yondu stared as the other Ravagers laughed. Meredith took this as an opportunity to ask some questions of her own. "What do you want with us?"

Yondu smiled. "You see, darling, my boys have never tasted Terran meat before. We were just passing by Earth and this was the perfect opportunity to taste some."

Meredith gasped and Peter cried.

"But…" Yondu continued. "I can spare your pathetic lives if you join my crew."

"What…"

Yondu crossed his arms. "Your only chance of survival. Take it or leave it, darling."

Meredith frowned. She looked around. She wouldn't put it pass this people to eat them. Besides, Peter was terrified and if this was actually their only chance at survival, then yes, she'll take it. It was not like she could go anywhere in the middle of the galaxy.

"Alright." She answered.

"Mom…" Peter whispered.

"It'll be alright, sweetie."

OOO

"This will be your room and please, don't ever kick me again." Kraglin said as he handled them two pairs of Ravagers uniforms each.

Meredith hushed Peter into the room and ignored Kraglin, even if so far, he had been nothing but a gentleman. She closed off the door and locked it. She sighed. She took off her camping bag and threw it beside Peter's. Her son slowly walked towards a window with a view of outer space. "Mom, look…"

It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Millions and millions of stars adorned the infinite darkness. It reminded her of her own angel… But as beautiful as it was, she knew their lives were still in danger. "Stay away from the window, Peter."

Peter did as told and turned to look at his mom. "What are we going to do?"

Meredith hugged him. "I don't know. But we'll escape, I promise." She had to promise. "We still have each other. And our music. I brought a lot of cassettes." Peter giggled.

She had to stay strong for her and her son. Because, Ego was a celestial. Surely, he would know where they were and come and get them.

Right?

OOO

"That girl's got more balls than half ma' men."

"Cap'n. Are ya' sure this is such a good idea?" Kraglin asked with worry written on his face. They were alone in the cafeteria while the others slept.

Yondu chuckled. "Ya' worried she might kick off your balls next time?" He lifted the beer bottle up to his lips.

"That and the fact that no one actually wants to eat them. Why would ya' lie to them about that?"

"It seemed funny at the time." He chuckled. "Did ya see the look on their faces?"

"Aye, but… but…"

Yondu frowned. "You trust me, Kraglin?"

"With my life, Cap'n."

"And you know about this being my last deal with that _jackass_?"

Kraglin was about to answer when he stopped. "You mean…"

"Then you need to know nothing else." Yondu replied. "Not that I'm going soft or anything."

Kraglin just nodded. He knew about the other _cargos_ and why they were the reason they were out casted by the larger groups of Ravagers.

"You're gonna tell them, Cap'n?"

Yondu looked down at his drink. "Probably to the mother first. When she calms down. I don't want to risk my ass." He gave the young man a small smirk. "Or my balls." Then he sighed. "Listen to me, Kraglin. Not a word to a single soul. Got that?"

"Aye, Cap'n. But there is something I don't understand."

"And that is…"

"If you only wanted to protect the boy, why bring the mother?"

Yondu scoffed and drank the last of his beer. When he finished, he threw the bottle to the recycling bin and started to leave. "I might be a Ravager, but I'm not heartless. Kind of. She plays as much of a role as the boy." He turned around and walked away. "Besides," He called out over his shoulder. "She has a fine ass!"

Kraglin couldn't help but chuckle.

 **The first few chapters of this story will be during Peter's time with the Ravagers and then I'll proceed to the events of the first movie and after that, VOL. 2. I hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review!**


	2. Fights, Revenge and Bets

**I must thank you all for all the support this story is getting. Seriously, thank you. XD**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 2: Fights, Revenge and Bets**

A year has passed since their abduction from Earth and Meredith could not be more pissed. She did not understood anything, she didn't know what was going on, but for her sake and her son's, she went along with it. She had seen some shit in this damned galaxy. From carnivorous unicorns to hungry crewmates who apparently wanted to eat Terran, she was sick of it. So, it shouldn't have been a wonder why she fought Yondu almost daily.

Surely, at this rate, she was sure she will castrate the next guy that directly asked her to sleep with him. Between being with a bunch of smelling men almost all day and training to survive along with her son, her temper couldn't get any worse.

Her position with the Ravagers was something she used to her full advantage. Since she had been a nurse back on Earth, Yondu had appointed her to the med bay to 'make herself useful'. Since then, Ravagers had been lining up outside the med bay even if it was just a stupid 'boo boo'.

"Ah heard they found you attractive." Yondu said during one of Peter's training sessions.

She glared at him, nothing out of ordinary. "You've got to be joking." She raised up her hands to tie her hair in a ponytail.

Yondu eyed her from head to toe and turned his gaze back to Peter's training. "No, really, ah heard they find you attractive."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I'm not in their league."

Yondu smirked. "Yer right. Yer not in their league."

Meredith arched and eyebrow. "And I suppose I'm in yours?"

Yondu kept his smirk on, but he still did not look at her in the eye. "Only if you want." He winked at her.

Again, she rolled her eyes. Men… In space or on Earth, they were all the same.

After proving to be more than capable of taking care of herself, she just ignored their advances. Because for one, she had gained a reputation for kicking everyone in the lower parts and two, they were afraid of doing something to _her_ or her _son_ that might send them to the med bay after said situation… with _her_.

That was until she was alone in the kitchens fixing something to eat for her and Peter. She was waist up deep inside the fridge when a hand smacked her butt. She gasped and turned around ready to slap whoever had dared to commit said molestation. Not much to her surprise, it was one of those creeps. This one was a lizard like man with tail standing a good two foot over her. Nothing that scared her much.

"Hey, beautiful." He smirked.

"Get away from me." She turned to grab the food she prepared for her and Peter when the lizard (Ster Ka', she remembered), surrounded her body with his arms and tail.

"Now just wait a moment, honey. How come ya' don't want to hook up with any one on this lonely ship?"

"Leave me alone!" She made a move to kick him in the nuts, but he had her pinned against the counter.

"Come on, just one night and I'll leave you alone."

"Don't you have prostitutes for that!?" She still struggled against the Ravager.

Ster Ka' chuckled. "Oh, honey. You are much more desirable than that!" He started to kiss her neck.

Meredith threw her head back and hit Ster Ka' square in the face. Using his momentary confusion, she broke free long enough to kick his chest. The lizard fell backwards, but was soon back on his feet. "You'll pay for that."

Meredith barred her teeth. "I'm Terran. In Terra, we don't go around giving out our bodies for free! Well, most of us don't anyway."

Ster Ka' was about to answer back when a new presence filled the room. "Something wrong here?"

Meredith and Ster Ka' turned to see Yondu standing in the door way holding a coffee mug and a pissed off expression. "Care to explain yourself, Ster Ka'?"

Ster Ka's bold expression was replaced by one of fear. "Captain!"

Yondu took a gulp from his mug. "Ya' know, it's wrong to force yourself on a lady like that." He stepped a bit closer. "Ster Ka', we have a code. Part of that code is that we protect our own. You understand?"

Ster Ka' nodded. "Yes, sir."

Yondu nodded and turned to Meredith. "Take yer food and go feed the kid. I'm sure he's hungry."

Meredith did not trust her mouth to say anything, so she nodded and did as told. Not long after she was gone, she heard a faint whistle and a scream and then silence. She shook her head. She would think about that later, for now, she was taking food to her son.

OOO

Peter had been practicing his mechanical skills on Kraglin's broken gun in the loud common room when he heard them. It seemed that the others had heard them too. Everyone lowered their voices until there were no sounds except for Peter's mom and Captain Yondu's loud discussion.

"-Yer bunkers, woman!"

"Me? Ha! You're that one that's gone mad-!"

"I don't care! We're Ravagers and we don't need them! That's final!" They were not in sight, but they were loud enough to be heard. Where ever they were.

Kraglin pulled out a pen and a score list while the other Ravagers silently pulled small amounts of money and goods. Every time the captain and his mother fought, the Ravagers did silent bets on who will win the fight. It was usually his mom. But apparently, no thanks to Kraglin, he was too young to bet. Pity, Peter would have been filthy rich by now. They usually waited until they were both out of sight to announce the winners and losers.

"Of course you need them! They're vaccines! They're supposed to keep you healthy against illnesses."

"Like I said, we're Ravagers and we don't need them. We've been doing fine without them, thank you very much!"

"What is it, Papa Smurf? Afraid of a small needle?" The smugness in Meredith's voice caused them to do a low collective 'uhh'.

"Ah ain't afraid! Ah just think it's a waste of money and time!"

"You assigned me to be nurse for a reason."

"That reason was to keep the crew healthy!"

"Isn't a simple flu vaccine a way to keep them healthy?"

Silence. Peter winced. He almost felt sorry for Yondu. Almost.

"Ya know what? Have it yer way!"

"Fine! I'll have my way! I always have my way!"

"Ye sure? I saw you throwing a fit yesterday when ya noticed the ice cream wasn't yer favorite flavor." Yondu chuckled. "So no, you don't always have yer way."

"What?"

"Also when you couldn't find your brad of lingerie in the store-"

 _Smack!_

The crew let out small 'oohs'. At least half of them had been on the receiving of Meredith's slaps.

"That was supposed to be private!"

"That your favorite ice cream is Xandarian watermelon?" His voice sounded genuinely confused.

"You can't be so dense. No! About my underwear!"

"You said it, not me."

Meredith groaned. "I'm getting those vaccines and that's final."

"Fine whatever. I'm not getting one."

"Ultimate cry baby…"

"Ah told ya', ah ain't afraid!"

"You sure? Why not get one?"

"Reasons!" Yondu's angry steps echoed throughout the hallway until they could not be heard.

Meredith groaned. "Imbecile." And then she left.

Many crew members cursed as they paid up to those that betted for Meredith's side. Kraglin was one of those few supporters. He earned a couple dozen bags of goods. Peter rolled his eyes and smirked. He knew mom could own any of them whenever she wanted. He made a few final adjustments to the gun and smiled.

"Hey, Kraglin. It's done."

Kraglin took the gun and smiled. "Nice job, kid." He took a bag of money and gave it to him. "Maybe I'll let you bet in a year or two."

Peter looked down at the bag of money. "Sure, whatever." He smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. But use it wisely."

Some people believe in love at first sight. Bullshit. Trying to slice off each other's throats in their sleep was the only sentiment at first sight that Yondu and Meredith had. They would fight for almost anything. To everyone's surprise though, the captain never whistled the arrow to kill her or anything. Eventually, they all came to the conclusion that they just really liked fighting each other in heated arguments. To the death, if it was heated enough. The bets weren't even worth it when that happened. There had been an occasion when they even aimed guns at each other. It was a night the crew got scared shitless for their captain and the local mom, but mostly for their own lives. It had been so intense, they had to be physically restrained. Peter just sat through it all. He trusted his mother and if anyone was fully capable of serving Yondu's ass in a silver platter back to him, it was her.

And that's exactly what she did one night. It had to do with the vaccines.

"Yondu, you're my last patient. Just get inside and we'll finish this in no time." Meredith said standing outside the med bay doors.

"No! Ah don't need no vaccine!"

"Even Taserface—" She chuckled at the name. "-got his vaccine but you won't? What kind of captain would that make you?" She turned around with a nostalgic look on her face. "It would be a shame to say that our captain is afraid of a simple needle. Geez… I wonder how that will look for your reputation."

Yondu shook his fists in anger. "Fine!"

Meredith smirked. "Please get inside." She put on plastic gloves that made Yondu gulp. He watched her take out a needle and fill it with medicine.

Yondu sweated. ' _That's a really big needle…_ '

"Turn around."

Yondu hesitated at first, but obeyed anyway. Meredith lowered his pants a bit and Yondu couldn't help but smirk. "Like what you see, darling?"

Meredith prepared the needle. "I've seen better." And she inserted the needle.

"AAAHHHH!" Meredith swore his everyone else in the ship heard him.

"Oh, quit whining. It's over." With a pat on the butt cheek (the one that wasn't affected) and a chuckle, she sent Yondu on his way. The poor man couldn't sit properly for two days.

OOO

Meredith was practicing her fighting skills alone in the gym when Yondu came in. "If you lower your hands too much, your enemy will have advantage over your head. Or your chest area." He smirked. Meredith felt her cheeks go a little red from embarrassment, but ignored it.

"So, are you a better teacher than your crew?"

Yondu smirked and for the first time since she and her son came to live on the ship, he took off his cloak and threw it over a chair. "Ah was the one that taught half of the crew how to fight, darling. 'Bout time ah taught you as well." He adjusted his shirt.

"Be my guest." Meredith said and got into a fighting position. She desperately tried to ignore his well-built arms.

Suddenly, Yondu attempted to kick her. "Raise your arms darling. Don't distract ya' self." He had this smug smirk and it was as if he _knew_.

Meredith bared her teeth and attempted to punch him. Yondu grabbed her fist and twisted it a little. Meredith gasped.

"Rule number one, darling. Expect the unexpected." He let go of her fist. Meredith raised her foot to kick him 'you-know-where', but Yondu kicked her foot away. "Number two, don't be predictable."

Meredith frowned. She had to take him by surprise. Then she smiled. As soon as Yondu attempted to punch her, she grabbed his fist and quickly tangled him in a compromising embrace. Their faces were only inches apart and Meredith rewarded him with a seductive smile. "And rule number three, smurfy." She slid down a hand over his chest and to his abdomen. "Don't underestimate your enemy…" She whispered and punched him in the guts.

Yondu gasped for air and Meredith took the opportunity to elbow him on the ribs and kick the back of his knee. The Ravager fell onto the floor as Meredith stood over him. "Who's the better fighter?" She asked.

"Still me." He kicked her legs and brought her down on the floor beside him. To make sure she couldn't stand up, he pinned her with his body. He laughed at her poor attempts at getting away. "Yer a descent fighter, darling. But ya' still need practice. Also ya' should apply the third rule to ya' self."

"Don't call me _darling_."

"Don't call me _smurf_. Whatever that is."

Suddenly, Meredith copped Yondu's face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Taking advantage of Yondu's momentary confusion, she raised her knee and kicked in the jewels. She managed to get away from the Centaurian and laughed. "I'm sorry, smurfy, did I hurt you?"

Yondu chuckled even though he was hurting. "Meredith Quill, yer a dangerous woman. And that's a compliment."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you. And if it is of any consolation," She stood on the doorway, ready to leave. "I don't kiss just anyone." She winked at him and left the gym, leaving the Ravager feeling a little bluer than usual.

Yondu chuckled and managed to stand up. He grabbed his coat and left the gym with a smile on his face.

OOO

By the time Peter had reached eleven, Meredith knew it was time for the infamous 'talk'. She stared at her son's eyes as he sat in the bed in front of her. Meredith tapped her chin, a habit she had when she was in deep thought, and sighed. "I suppose you know why we are sitting here today."

"Kind of…" Came Peter's vague answer. "No, not really."

"I'm telling you where babies _really_ come from."

"Oh."

And so she proceeded on explaining to her son how the human reproductive system worked, how to prevent a pregnancy, how the woman got pregnant and many other things she'd rather tell him herself than letting those idiots tell him. By the time she was finished, she looked back at Peter's horrified expression.

"Um, honey? Are you feeling ok?"

Peter stayed still.

Meredith sighed. "I know it is a shock, buttercup, but that's what it is."

Peter, after finally taking a deep breath, spoke in a shaky voice. "… I put what in where…?"

Meredith nodded. "And that's just the beginning. We still need to talk about diseases and the G point and control over your body..."

"…the space stork doesn't deliver babies?"

Meredith shook her head. Peter stayed silent for a few minutes. "WHAT!?" He yelled as he stood up.

Meredith stood up as well. "Honey, sit down. This is important."

"Mom, it's too much! I don't want to hear it!"

"Peter—" But he had ran out the room. Meredith followed him. "Peter!" She called out, but he was already out of sight. She sighed. Maybe she should have waited another year or so. She closed the door behind her and searched for her son.

It took her two hours to search the entire ship.

"Kraglin, have you seen Peter?" She asked the Xandarian once she found him.

"Oh, he's with Yondu."

Meredith blinked. "With… Yondu? Doing what?"

Kraglin shrugged. "Ah think they were having some kind of private conversation. At least, that's how the Cap'n stated."

"Where are they?"

"In Captain's courters."

"Say no more." And she dashed through the hallways. ' _Shit, that stupid smurf is going to corrupt my kid!_ ' She thought as she finally reached the room she was looking for. She was about to knock on the door when Peter opened it and stepped out. "Hi, mom." He said. Obviously, he was still in shock.

"Peter…?" She carefully asked.

"I'm going to take a nap." He slowly made his way back to their room. "I'll see you later."

"Um…"

Yondu stepped out of the room and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms. "Ya' know, ya should've gone step by step."

Meredith turned to glare at him. "I'm his mother, not you!"

Yondu smirked. "Or maybe he just needed a male figure to tell him the truth."

Meredith fixed her Ravager jacket and placed her hands on her hips. "And what did you tell him?"

"The truth." He shrugged. "To think with his brain instead of his wiener and he'll be fine. Also, to use a condom. And to watch out for certain species that have strange mating rituals, like eating ya after they had their fun or feed ya to their offspring. Stuff like that."

Meredith blinked. "I never heard of such things."

Yondu chuckled. "What's that expression ya use sometimes? Oh right, 'we're not in Kansas anymore'. What? Ya want a _talk_ too?" He winked at her.

Meredith groaned and marched away, leaving Yondu laughing his butt off. "See ya later, _darling_!"

Meredith didn't need to turn around to show him the middle finger. Heavens, she _hated_ him so much.

 **Again, thank you all for your support and review! I want to know your opinions on Yondu and Merdith's love/hate relationship (at this stage, it's mostly hate, though).**


	3. Untold Secrets and Intergalactic Dragons

**Yesterday I went to Comic Con and I didn't get a free VOL. 2 poster! Can you believe that!? (But I got a Spiderman: Homecoming mini poster. Meh, At least I got something. Along with two free shirts and stuff, but I really wanted the poster. XD)**

 **By the way, I thank you all for the support! I wasn't expecting much but... really, thanks!**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 3: Beer, Untold Secrets and Intergalactic Dragons**

Meredith had given up on Ego finding them and getting them away from the Ravagers. The day she realized this, anger overtook her mind. He was a damned Celestial! He should have found them by now. It's been five years! She was tired of waiting. He should have found them by now.

Or maybe he didn't _want_ to.

Sadness overtook Meredith's mind. She sat down in bed. It was clear she wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon. She glanced at the other bed across the room. A thirteen year old Peter slept soundly as he hugged his pillow, possibly dreaming of Earth. It was becoming obvious he wasn't believing the tale of his daddy coming back and take them away. She stood, kissed him on the forehead and was quickly on her way to the cafeteria.

Once she reached the cafeteria, she stopped in her tracks. Yondu was sitting there alone with a beer bottle and a faraway gaze. Sometimes her blood boiled at the sight of him. But her damned caring nature didn't allow for it this time. She walked across the cafeteria to the bar and picked a strong whiskey. So far, the smurf hadn't noticed. With drink at hand, she walked toward the only occupied table and sat down.

"Hey." She greeted.

Yondu snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. He eyed her drink and smirked. "Ain't that a bit strong for a woman?"

Meredith scoffed. "You're saying a woman can't drink? Back in Missouri, I would have drinking competitions with men and leave them all drunk off their asses before I got halfway drunk."

Yondu chuckled. "In that case, go ahead. Ah like a woman that can take a drink."

Meredith eyed him. "What's on your mind?"

Uncharacteristically, Yondu frowned and looked away. "Nothing…"

"As nurse, your psychological health is also my concern-"

"Ah told ya it's nothing." He snapped and gulped down his beer. "Just stuff. What's on yours?"

Meredith looked down. "I realized a couple of things." She drank a large amount of her whiskey.

"Like?"

Meredith smirked. "I told you it's nothing." She quoted him and drank some more whiskey.

"Screw you." Yondu chuckled.

Meredith smiled. She knew she had to hate him for taking her and her son away from home, but there was something… a feeling that didn't allow her to do so, no matter what he had done. It was confusing to no end. Most of the times she wanted to tear off that smug smirk from his face along with his crooked teeth… and sometimes she just enjoyed laughing with him.

That was the start of a true friendship.

OOO

Peter was already sixteen and heavens know Meredith was pissed with the boy.

She swears that, as much as she loved him, he was going to get them all killed. In her time with the Ravagers she learned one thing, Ravagers were stupid. But she also learned another thing, they are not stupid enough to steal from an intergalactic _dragon_.

Apparently, her son was.

She wasn't sure if he was trying to prove himself or something, but whatever else he was thinking was stupid. She knew he was being stupid. Kraglin thought the boy was just rebelling. Taserface cared less. Yondu thought he was an unholy little piece of shit and he was going to get him cooked for sure this time, something that Meredith was starting to consider herself. Yes, she was _that_ mad.

"Run, boy!" Yondu yelled at Peter (who had managed to sneak out some of the dragon's treasure). He fired at the dragon's face to buy him time. Yondu whistled and his arrow flew towards the dragon's right eye. But unfortunately, intergalactic dragons were made of really thick skin, including the eye balls. The dragon stood at its full height and glared at Yondu. It growled and saliva poured down it's mouth.

In all his years, there had been very few times Yondu Udonta was genuinely scared; they were times he could count with one hand. So far it had been three times. Three fears. The first had been when he was taken as a Kree slave, the second being needles (do not ask) and the third when Starkar banished him and his crew out of the Ravager clan. Now that an angry dragon stared down at him like he was his next meal… that counted as number four.

"HOLY SHIT!" He made a run for it, not before calling back his arrow. ' _Ah swear, these Terrans will be the end of me!_ ' He thought as he ran down the rocky mountain right behind his crew. To many, the scene would seem a bit comical. Leading the group ran a young, screaming little Terran whose greedy little hands held onto the dragon's treasure. Following closely, an older, angry female Terran that was attempting to gab the younger one by the ear. After her, a team of a dozen or so Ravagers including Kraglin ran for their lives… one of them was on fire. And finally, there was their captain who had surely developed a new fear for intergalactic dragons.

The dragon roared. It had its eyes set on Peter and the treasure, Meredith being close after. The large beast raised a claw to grab them and lost its balance in the process. The large claws struggled to find something to hold on to and regain balance. Unfortunately for Yondu, that something was his back. He gasped as he himself lost his balance and fell. He could feel the burning sensation that slashed his skin and most likely ruined his favorite cloak. He groaned. He stood up and ran as fast as he could (which was pretty fast). He quickly catch up to his crew and together, they made it to the ship.

"Hit those controls, assholes!" He commanded as he checked the window for the dragon… who was pretty damn close. "NOW!"

Soon enough, they were out of the dragon's reach and barely out of the planet, back to the mothership. Meredith took this as an opportunity and grabbed Peter's ear. "PETER JASON QUILL! What were you thinking!?"

"Yikes! Mom! Not the ear!" The teen complained.

Meredith just pulled harder. "You could have died out there! What did you wanted to do? Prove a damn point?"

"I wanted to let everyone else know that I could be a good Ravager! I'm tired of everyone telling me I'm just a liability!"

Meredith let go of his ear. "And you decided that going right into an intergalactic dragon's cave was going to be your big break!?"

"Yeah!"

For a moment, Yondu and the Ravagers thought that Meredith's face couldn't get any redder. But it did and suddenly, they weren't sure if Terrans could explode or not. As a means of precaution, they stepped back.

"I'm seriously considering a terrible punishment for you." She simply stated. At this mention, she expected the other Ravagers to put in their punishment recommendation such as cleaning Taserface's bathroom, for example. But no, they all stayed quiet. "What?" She snapped.

Kraglin cleared his throat. "He got part of the treasure... No Ravager has done that before, and live to tell about it."

"Because they were as imbecile as my son here!" She screamed. Peter and the others winced.

"I have valuable stuff…" Peter said and showed off what was inside the bag. Gold chains, money, gems and many other things that they could live off for months.

"I don't care, young man! You just had pure dumb luck and that's it! I'm telling you, next time, you won't be so fortunate!" She warned and turned around to face the wall. She took deep breaths. She didn't want to look at _any_ of them.

Throughout her outburst, Yondu leaned against the wall, hiding his injuries. Though he was in pain, he smiled. "Nice job, kid." Meredith turned too glared at him and he quickly corrected himself. "But next time listen to yer mama, k?"

Peter frowned and nodded. No long after, they were back at the mothership where the rest of the Ravagers received Peter with open arms and congratulatory pats on the back. The thieves took Peter to the cafeteria for a drink (nonalcoholic, they haven't forgotten Meredith's temper tantrum last time they gave him some booze). Meredith, who was still facing the wall, sighed and started to walk away to leave, only to be held back by the arm. Yondu pulled her back inside the ship.

"Yondu, let go of my arm." She was not in the mood to fight.

"Ah… ah need yer help." Her voice sounded pained, weak even.

"What…" It didn't took long for Meredith to realize that he was hurt. "Oh my God…" She grabbed his arm supported his weight with her body.

"…They can't see me like this, hon…" He chuckled and winced.

Meredith poked her head outside the ship for any unwanted eyes. When she was sure there were none, she helped the blue captain walk back to the med bay. Lucky for them, they were all off celebrating Peter's first good theft. Meredith kicked open the doors and helped Yondu get in a seat. She quickly locked the doors to prevent unwanted visitors and ran off to get necessary supplies. "Yondu, I need you to remove your coat. We'll probably need to throw it out too."

He mumbled something about ' _favorite coat_ ' but Meredith ignored him. She placed some medicine, antibiotics, gauzes and towels on the table next to him. "Yondu, what happened?" She said as she grabbed a pair of scissors and gently started to cut off his shirt.

Yondu gave a weak chuckled. "The damned dragon thought Ah was its rag doll."

Meredith tore off the rest of the shirt and gasped. Not because of the many scars Yondu bared, but of the three long slashes across his back. "Oh no…"

"That bad?" He winced.

"I don't think you've lost too much blood, but you need a lot of stitches."

Yondu's eyes widened. "That means a needle, right?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

She quickly cleaned off the blood and got to work. It took her an hour to stitch him up good and administrate some painkillers. "Yondu?" She asked as she gently covered his wounds with gauzes.

"Yeah?" He quietly asked.

"Where… where did you get this scars?"

Yondu groaned. "Ya got ta be more specific, darling. I have many scars."

"The ones on your back."

Yondu stayed silent for a few moments. ' _Oh, what the hell…_ ' He thought. "Ah don't want yer pity if ah tell ya."

Meredith gave him a gentle smile even though he couldn't see her. "Alright then."

Yondu sighed and looked down. "It's from a Kree slave camp, back when I was around yer kid's age."

Meredith paused her handwork and stared at his skin. "You were whipped…"

"Aye, and ah don't like going around and telling people if ya get what ah mean."

"Alright. Sorry I asked." She resumed her work.

"Nah, don't worry. Just don't mention it again."

To light up the mood, she smirked. "You must have been a really bad boy then."

Yondu smirked back. "Darling, Ah've always been a bad boy." They chuckled.

A few minutes later, she was done. "You can stand up now." She said as she washed the blood out of her hands. She looked at the mirror in front of her and watched her patient slowly stand up. His arm muscles visibly flexed as he turned around looking for something. She had never seen Yondu completely shirtless before and now that she saw him, well, she just blushed. She looked down before he noticed she was staring. ' _What woman wouldn't… oh, shut up, Meredith! This is Yondu you're talking about._ ' She thought as she turned off the water and reached for a towel.

"Hey, um, do ya' have a spare shirt 'round here? Can't go 'round half naked ya know."

"Why not show off?" She said before she could think. ' _Damn you, Meredith. Damn Yondu and his awesome, husky body._ ' She thought as she threw away the towel and opened a drawer to get a shirt.

For an inch of a second, Meredith thought she saw his cheeks blush a deep blue. "Well, ah can't have the crew looking at ma' back funny."

Meredith finally found a shirt and tossed it to him. Yondu catches it and with some difficulty, put it on. She started thinking ' _Not ashamed of his body… it's the scars. He doesn't want to be seen as weak_.' True, he had more scars than she had initially seen.

"Try not to lie on your back." She warned. "And you need to come back every day so I can check on your wounds."

Yondu chuckled. "Alright… darling."

"Smurf."

Yondu shook his head and grabbed his torn coat. "Well, ah've been meaning to use the other one." He reached inside one pocket and pulled out a small gold chain. "Here." He tossed it to her.

With ease, she grabbed the object in midair and took a look at it. It was a simple gold necklace with a small blue diamond at the end. "Where did you get this?"

Yondu smiled. "Ah snatched it out of the dragon's treasure. Stupid Idiot didn't even noticed." He chuckled. "It's Xandarian gold, almost unbreakable. And that little thing hanging from it it's a star stone. They're made from the stars themselves. Rare find. They can work as flashlights or something like that. Can light up a whole room." Of course, he was not going to tell her his people also used them in wedding bands but that was beside the point. "Thought you'll have more use of it then me."

"Why not you?"

Yondu smirked at her. "Ah may be as pretty as an angel, but Ah don't want to look womanly pretty. Besides, goes with your eyes." He bit his lip when he said that. "Ah got to go. And ya should too. They may be wondering where ah went off to… and they may be getting yer kid drunk off his ass."

Meredith shook her head. "After what I did to them last time, I don't think they would." She put on the necklace. "Thank you, Yondu."

"Don't mention it." And then he left.

Meredith sighed and looked down at the stone. What the hell just happened?

OOO

They once stopped in a planet that was completely habituated by _walking trees_ , to relax for a while. Fresh water rivers, clean air, the perfect paradise. Meredith and Peter were completely amazed by the locals and it seemed the feeling was mutual by the _Flora Colossus_ species. This interactions had the crew a little bit perplexed. Terrans were simple creatures, no powers, no especial abilities, no nothing. They did not understand why the plant species seemed to be so fascinated with them.

But Yondu knew better.

Sure, they were fascinated by Meredith's unusual caring nature and that fire inside her that never seemed to extinguish. But _Flora Colossus_ were highly in tune with the inner self of the beings around them. They _knew_.

That had to be the reason why they were so fascinated by a half Celestial.

Peter seemed to enjoy himself. The young teen wasn't even aware of the exact reason the walking trees found him so interesting. They looked at him, poked him, petted his head and attempted to engage a conversation with him. But their language only consisted of 'I' and 'Am' and their name.

Some were weary of him. Yondu supposed they were in their right. They knew a child murderer when they saw one. No, maybe not a murderer, but the person that took them like pigs to slaughter. Six little ghosts that haunted him till this day… Suddenly, Yondu felt exposed under the curious (judging?) sideway stares. The trees spoke to each other, not quite hiding the fact that their conversation subject was him. Good thing his crew was stupid enough not to notice.

In an attempt to break away from the stares, Yondu turned his gaze towards the Terrans instead, because his crew wasn't that interesting. There was Peter, he played tag with some younger tree children. He would never admit it aloud, but he had grown fond of the kid. And there was Meredith. Yondu had to look twice to recognize her. The trees had taken a great likeness to her long hair. They brushed it, braided it and adorned it with various blue and purple flowers. Her smile upon seeing her reflection was beyond compare. No wonder Ego choose her over the rest of the women back on Terra. This woman did not have any especial abilities and yet could make anyone obey her will. She was not intimidating by looks, but she had enough fire to scare the shit out of a Kree leader. She was more beautiful than a nymph; even a blind man could say it. Dazzling blue eyes and Xandarian gold hair… Even Yondu could say it. She was a fine girl alright.

Something pulled at the edge of his trousers. Yondu looked down and saw a tiny, _tiny_ twig. "What the…"

The little one looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Surely, this one was too young to see pass Yondu's inner self, otherwise the twig wouldn't be there. The twig smiled and waved at him.

"Yeah, hi."

Suddenly, all the other trees started to watch him with softer gazes and gentle smiles. Alright, now he was uncomfortable. It was as if they saw something good in him. Like f their judging stares were nothing but concentration looks, searching for some light in his stone cold heart. Bullshit. Whatever, he was getting out of here. His gaze wandered off to Meredith. ' _Gosh, she looks gorgeo—Focus, Udonta! Focus!_ ' He thought. "Alright, we had enough relaxation for the day, we're out."

His command was met by numerous unsatisfied groans and curses. His crew started packing up their chairs and stuff while the Terrans said their farewells.

"Thanks, guys. It was nice meeting you." Peter said as he attempted to show the younger trees how to fist bump.

Meredith had received a bouquet of white gladiolas. "Oh my, you didn't have to. They're beautiful, thank you."

Yondu did not miss her eyes sparkle at the sight of the flowers. ' _She must really like that kind_ …' He made a mental note. Why? He wasn't sure himself, maybe he could use it as a blackmail of sorts in the future.

"We're wasting time! Get in before I live up to ma' word and cook ya' up!" He yelled at the Terrans as he made his way back to the Eclector. To his surprise, they laughed. To his greater surprise, the trees laughed and patted him on the back. "What the shit…" He mumbled. "That's it. Ah've seen enough shit today. Ah'm out." He said and made his way back to the ship. He knew the Terrans followed closely behind him.

The trees watched as the ship's engine came to life and soon enough, up in the skies. The little twig turned to the elders. He saw in Yondu a great light in fogs. Fogs that dispersed when one Meredith Quill consumed his thoughts. He wasn't an evil man, he was a lost soul whose reputation preceded him. Sure, the twig was too young to remember faces or names, but he knew that he would recognize that blue man's soul if he ever meets him again.

"I am… Groot."


	4. He's all grown up

**When I started to write this story, I wasn't even think how much love it was going to get and I thank you for your support. XD**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 4: He's all grown up**

When Peter was reaching his twenties, Yondu was seriously wondering which of the following was a worse punishment then what he actually wanted to do to the boy. Throwing the kid into the hell pit that was his mother's wrath, or make him scrub Taserface's bathroom with a toothbrush and his own spit. He glared down at the young man in front of him.

"Do ya have a dead wish, boy?"

Peter shook his head.

"Was it worth it?"

Peter shrugged.

"Just that, ugh? A shrug? Did ya' know that yer a shameless lil' shit!?"

Peter couldn't help but smirk. "Did you know that you're getting old?"

"That's beside the point, boy! You slept with an Askavarian!"

"I used a condom…" Peter tried to reason.

"Ah don't care!" Yondu yelled. "Yer first time?"

Peter nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"And ya' did it with an Askavarian… Ah don't get Terrans." Yondu sighed. "People warned you not to sleep with one of those, boy!"

"What's the big deal, old man?"

"Big deal!? If yer mother knows that ya did bullshit during a mission under ma' command, she'll throw a fit and have my throat!"

Peter smirked. "Are you scared of mom, Yondu?"

Yondu glared. "Ah ain't afraid of no one, boy. Especially yer mama." He grabbed the young man by the arm and pulled him into an alley, away from curious eyes. "Seriously, boy. Askavarians are dangerous. Besides, how did ya find that one attractive? They have tentacles for teeth."

"Well… we were in the mood, so…" Peter smirked.

Yondu stared. "Ya got issues, son." He could feel a headache coming. "Let's go back to the ship before ya get into more trouble than yer worth." He shoved the boy forward and quickly made their way back to the ship.

During their walk, Peter turned to Yondu. "So, how come mom's temper bother you?" He received a slap upside the head.

"Shut it, boy." And for once, Yondu wished he never stepped foot in the ship to begin with.

"PETER QUILL AND YONDU UDONTA!" Meredith's voice echoed loudly throughout the hallways. Both Yondu and Peter's hearts skipped a beat. She _knew_.

Maybe Meredith Quill _did_ count as fear number five.

Or maybe Askavarians weren't as dangerous as that particular Terran.

"On second thought," Yondu grabbed Peter's shoulders and turned around. They started to walk as fast as they could without looking suspicious. "Why don't we get something ta' eat? I'm starving."

Yondu and Peter hid in the cargo area that night with nothing but a flashlight, a blanket and snacks after telling Kraglin to convince everyone they were drunk in some bar.

Yondu glared at Peter and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Yer this close," Yondu pressed his thumb and index finger together. "To be thrown into a stove and be cooked."

The young man shivered a little, but rolled his eyes. Minutes passed before he turned to the Ravager. "Do you think it's safe to come out? Maybe she calmed down…" Peter asked in an equal hushed whisper.

Yondu looked back at him. "Ah don't think so, son. Ah think she's just waiting…"

They never spoke about it again.

OOO

Peter was twenty two. Meredith wondered when did her eight year little boy disappeared and turned into a handsome young man. Where did her little boy went off to and this mischievous Ravager came by?

"PETER QUILL!" Taserface's yell echoed through the hallways. Crew members stopped what they were doing to look at the young Terran running pass them with Taserface following close behind. Not a rare occurrence. It happened almost daily anyways.

The med bay doors were wide open when the two troublemakers ran pass by. Meredith sighed. Nowadays, she tried not to interfere much with her son's problems fearing that the others would pick on him or something. But they knew better than to do something that might ignite her fury.

"Alright, Kraglin. It was just a dislocated shoulder. You can go for now. Just make sure you don't lift anything heavy with that arm for the next couple of days."

Kraglin smiled at her. "Gee, Mrs. Quill, thanks."

"Don't mention it." During the years, Kraglin had proven himself to be nothing but a gentleman towards her. She almost felt sorry for kicking him in the scrota when they first met each other. Almost.

"How's Peter doing in his training?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, fine. He's a natural with spaceships. He'll get a license in no time." He answered with a fake smile.

" _STOP IT! HIT THE DAMN BREAKS!" Kraglin yelled at the young Terran._

 _Peter stopped the spaceship just right outside the Eclector and grinned at the Xandarian. "How did I do?"_

 _Kraglin glared at him. "Do ya' want ta' kill me of a heart attack?"_

 _Peter smirked. "But did you die? No? Then let's go!"_

" _WAIT!"_

Kraglin gave a nervous chuckle. "He's doing fine." That ride had been the reason for his dislocated shoulder.

Meredith chuckled. "I can imagine. What do you think he stole from Taserface this time?"

Kraglin shrugged. "Probably something valuable. Or something stupid depending on his mood."

Meredith shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know what I should do with that boy."

Kraglin placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's a man already. Let him be."

Meredith gave him a nostalgic smile. "You don't seem to get it, Kraglin. On Terra, children and parents have a life long bond. I can't help but to worry about him all the time."

"Ah understand." He said. "Well, Ah need to be going. Ah'll see ya around."

"Bye."

Meredith sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She still had blonde hair with the exception of a few silver hairs here and there. Her face wasn't wrinkled so much, but enough to know that she was starting to leave her prime years behind. She wondered if it was because of age… or because Peter and all these idiots made her grow silver hairs before her time. Good thing she still had one awesome body.

OOO

Twenty five years old and Peter left the mothership once in a while ever since Yondu gave him a ship of his own. A ship Peter fondly called the Milano. Meredith missed him the days he went away and it reflected on her job. From mood swings to temper tantrums, it was an unspoken rule to stay away from the woman for as long as she behaved like that. If you had an injury that you could treat yourself, then treat it yourself.

Peter was all she had in this dark, lonely galaxy. To see him off every few missions or so hurt her. To see him grow up. He always came back, but what if one day she received a call that her son wouldn't make it home to share a dance with her or listen to music together? Whenever he was away, she listened to her own Walkman, hoping that her son will come back. Sometimes she would cry. She would cry because her son was all grown up and soon enough will leave for good. She cried because Ego never came for her when she knew damn well he knew where they were. The question was… why?

She looked down at her star stone necklace, the one Yondu had gifted her years ago. Ego said he loved her and that he would return. Why didn't he? It wasn't like he had more important things to do. It wasn't like she had been just a pastime. Right?

Sometimes, she wondered, men would not flirt with her because she was too wild or too passionate for their liking. 'Too much fire', they would say. Men liked docile women, they liked women that would surrender to their feet. A small side of her hoped Ego hadn't been like that, but the more rational part of her told her otherwise; at the end, men just wanted a pastime, even if they were some sort of god.

Her beloved father once told her that sometimes men were afraid to play with fire.

" _Meredith, my girl. Why are you crying?" Her father once asked her._

 _Meredith had just came back early from her prom night. She stared at him with teary eyes and messed up make up. "He dumped me right before the dance started! He said I was too much to deal with! He said he invited me because of pity, because no boy wanted to go with a girl like me!" She cried._

" _Now, now. No need to cry." He held her close to his heart. "Have I ever told you that women are crafted by fire?"_

 _Meredith looked up to him and shook her head._

 _Her father smiled. "Woman are_ made _of fire and you, Meredith Quill, are by far made of more fire than any other girl." He lifted her chin up. "For centuries, human kind has been afraid of fire. They have tried to control it, but can only suppress it. They don't want to let the fire roam free because fire burns. They want fire to obey and be small. They don't want fire to be free and strong." He smiled at her. "One day you'll find someone man enough to embrace that fire within you. If they try to belittle you, to control you, then they are no men at all."_

 _Meredith dried her tears and smiled. "Thank you, dad."_

" _You're welcome. Now, where does that bastard live? I have a gun in my closet that needs to see some sunlight."_

There was a knock on the door and Meredith quickly dried her tears and eased her sobbing. "Who is it?"

"Yer Cap'n."

Meredith rolled her eyes and opened the door. Yondu stood there with a grim expression on his face. "Did ya' know that yer son's a lil' shit?"

Meredith arched an eyebrow. "What did he do now?"

Yondu groaned. "He got himself arrested for disturbing the peace and sleeping with some general's daughter. Ah'm on ma way to bust him out of jail. Ya' coming?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Were ya… were ya crying, darling?" He asked with surprising gentleness. Even the word 'darling' didn't bother her.

If Meredith didn't know any better, she would have sworn his gaze softened. "No, I wasn't crying. And what if I was?" She was not in the mood for this.

"Alright, sorry Ah asked."

Meredith sighed. "No, sorry for snapping. I've just been thinking a lot this days…"

"Ah understand…" He mumbled. "Anyway, ya' coming? He may be a man now, but that boy sure could use a pull by the ear every now and then." He smirked.

"With you as a role model?"

"What can Ah say? Ah try ma' best."

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not feeling so well right now. You go. Kick his ass for me."

Yondu bowed to her. "As ma' lady requires." He kissed her hand.

"Oh, Yondu…" She chuckled.

Turned out, Yondu _actually_ kicked Peter's ass.

OOO

Thirty and he was almost never back at the ship. Meredith had forced herself to get used to it. She was preparing herself to go to bed, to an empty room. She put on some pajamas and started to brush her hair. The silver hairs were starting to be more noticeable, but she was still blonde enough. She sighed and braided her hair. She worried about Peter. Sure, he always answered whenever she called him, but it was not the same. She wanted to have him by her side.

"He's a grown man, Meredith…" She told herself. Loneliness was an awful companion. She sighed. She sure needed a glass of water or something. And so, as she covered herself with a bathrobe, she made her way through the lonely hallways.

The metal was cold to the touch of her feet, but she didn't mind. Once in the cafeteria, she spotted Yondu in their usual, lonely table. Again, with a drink at hand and a faraway glance. Sometimes she wondered what went on in the Ravager's mind. But then again, what she might find wouldn't be pretty, so she just dropped the subject. She walked up to him. It was when she noticed that there was a juice jar and an extra cup.

"Is that juice and not whiskey?" She smirked.

Yondu chuckled. "Ya can't drink too much alcohol, hon. Help ya' self."

Meredith gave him a smile and filled the extra cup with juice. She lifted the cup up to her lips and tasted it. "Xandarian watermelon?"

"Ya' know it."

"Were you waiting for me?" She teased.

Yondu gave her a flirty smile. "Ya' always come down here for a drink in tha middle of tha night, might as well keep ya' company."

Meredith smiled. "Thanks, I needed it."

"Ah also wanted to tell ya' that yer son got one hundred thousand bounty unit on his head for stealing off a princess crown."

"Oh, nothing new." She kept drinking.

"…he also slept with said princess."

Meredith spited out the juice.

"That's mainly the reason Ah was here."

Meredith cleaned off the juice from her face and glared at him. "With you as his only _descent_ male role model on this ship, at this stage, it doesn't surprise me."

Yondu laughed.

"Yondu, I'm serious! We need to help him! Yondu, stop laughing!" Meredith argued. But Yondu laughed harder than ever. Meredith started to laugh as well. She had to admit, a genuine laugh from Yondu was contagious in every way.


	5. Screw the Law!

**From this chapter on, I'll finally be working on the events of the first movie and Vol. 2, the true purpose for this story.**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 5: Screw the law!**

Meredith Quill was a strong woman. But right now, she just wanted to relax in a beach with a smoothie and listen to her favorite tunes. She did not wanted to sit on a hard chair in a solitary cafeteria listening to Yondu bitch about Peter all day long.

"Ah'm telling ya', Meredith, Ah knew that boy was up to no good!"

Meredith rolled her now slightly wrinkled eyes. At fifty two, she was as gorgeous as ever. "Maybe you shouldn't have told him about the Orb."

"Damn right!"

"And let me guess, he ran away with the Orb and had some pretty girl aboard his ship." Meredith sighed.

"Ya' know so."

"You aren't that much different yourself." She smiled. She was silently cheering for Peter for pulling off the biggest heist on Yondu.

Yondu glared at her. "Don't give me that bullshit now, woman. Besides, _your_ son was arrested just a few days ago on Xandar." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Meredith frowned. "No wonder eh didn't answer my calls…"

"Aye, along with some weird looking wood critter, a pot plant and the most dangerous woman in the galaxy."

"What the…"

"Ya' heard me right, _darling_."

"That's it. Pass me a whiskey shot, _smurfy_." She extended her hand.

Yondu chuckled and humored her. The nicknames they gave each other stopped bothering with time and simply became an inside joke. Like _best friends_ , though, neither one of them would admit to having that kind of relationship. They still fought and the crew still held bets, but not as usual as before. He quietly prepared two drinks, handing one to Meredith's expecting hand. She swallowed her drink in one gulp. She sighed. "I swear, my son is going to turn me into an alcoholic."

"Here, here." Yondu drank his shot.

"Are we busting him out of jail again?" She asked.

"Nah, let him learn for once. He stole ma' Orb."

Meredith rubbed her eyes. "Where did they took him?

"The Kyln Ah think. What? Ya' want to give him a visit?"

Meredith chuckled. "I'm wearing Ravager cloth. They'll just arrest me instead."

"True, but ya' know, yer the only one in this shitty ship that don't have a criminal record under yer name." He stated. "Ya' know, being the nurse and all, you don't go out much on missions."

"But still," She turned to him and smirked. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm a dangerous woman."

Yondu chuckled. "Right again. That Gamora girl got no shit on ya'."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Meredith had aged quite well. Sure, the wrinkles were here and there, her breasts weren't as firm as before, but she was still looking good. Nowadays, she usually wore her long hair in a braid or a bun; almost always a braid. As for Yondu, he had aged well too. In Meredith's eye, he hadn't changed much over the years, just white hairs on his goatee, wrinkles and a slight lessening on his muscles (she was a nurse, she was bound to _see_ ), but he was the same old Captain. Maybe a little softer, but she couldn't be sure. Meredith's eyes wandered away from Yondu.

"So… any new plans?" She asked.

Yondu shrugged. "A heist here, some billionaire client over there, the usual. What are yours?"

"Smacking Peter's head against the Milano when I see him."

They shared a laugh and a few joyful tears at the thought. "Ya' know, Ah' was planning on throwing him into a black hole, but that works too." Yondu laughed internally. ' _Damn, Ah've corrupted this woman_ …'

Suddenly, Kraglin ran inside the cafeteria. The poor Xandarian, only a decade or so older than Peter, panted. "Ah got news. Quill escaped the Kyln with the help of that wood critter, the green girl, the pot plant and some new guy called the Destroyer."

Yondu scoffed. "The boy got guts."

"I'm giving him a call." Meredith stood up. "Call me if you need me." She walked away while humming the lyrics of ' _Come and get your Love_ '.

Kraglin looked down at Yondu with a knowing smirk. Yondu exchanged his line of sight from Meredith to Kraglin He stared. "What?"

Kraglin turned away with a chuckled. "Oh, nothing, Cap'n."

Yondu slowly stood up and took the glass shots to put them away. "Yer creeping me out, Kraglin. And that doesn't happen often."

"It's just, ya' been spending an awful lot of time with Nurse Quill. Crew saying yer too soft on her."

"She's a lady. A real gentleman must respect a lady." He smirked as he put away the glass shots in their respective places.

"Crew also saying ya' have a crush on her."

A glare and a whistle later, Kraglin found himself at arrow point. Yondu slowly approached him. "What did ya' say?"

Kraglin gulped. "Ah said the crew thinks ya' like her!" The arrow approached him even more. "Ah swear it wasn't me!"

"How long have they been saying that?" Yondu asked.

Kraglin started sweating like a pig. "A couple of years ago… They just recently brought up the subject again!"

Yondu whistled and the arrow was back on his hand. Kraglin gave a sigh of relief. Yondu glared at his First Mate. "Tell them crew Ah got nothing going on with Nurse Quill. Let them know that the next one who even thinks so, Ah'll drill ma' arrow on them, got that?"

Kraglin nodded. Yondu walked away and out of the cafeteria. The darker shade of blue across his cheeks and ears did not went unnoticed by his First Mate. Kraglin took the opportunity and chuckled. "Sure he is suspiciously touchy 'bout the subject."

OOO

Peter's day was not going so well. First, he escaped the Kyln with the biggest jackasses he had ever seen, a little Terran mammal that didn't want to acknowledge his true species teared his ship apart and then there's Gamora and Drax fighting over the Orb. It wasn't a good day. At least, Groot was sitting quietly in the corner… looking at him as if staring right into his soul. But Peter decided to ignore it.

"If it is a weapon we must use it against Ronan." Drax stated as he took the Orb.

"Put that down, you fool. You'll kill us all!" Gamora commanded.

"Why you murderous-!"

"Did I hurt you, princess?"

"I am not a princess!"

"Hey! No one is killing anyone on my ship!" Peter could feel a headache coming up.

"I am Groot." Groot said to him as he held up a pad.

"What? I'm sorry, buddy. I don't understand you."

Rocket left his station and walked up to the human. He took the pad from Groot's hands. "He says you have a video call." He answered it.

"DON'T ANSWER—"

"Peter?" The sound of his mother's voice echoed though the now silent spaceship.

Peter sighed and turned around to face the image of his mother with a goofy smile. "Hi, mom." He heard Rocket suppress a laugh, but ignored him. "What's up?"

Meredith Quill glared at her son as she played with her braid. "What's up? Really? I'll tell you what's up. There's no Orb. There's no you. There's no money. And to top it all, you got yourself arrested by the Nova Corps!"

Peter just nodded all the way. "Mom, with all the love and respect I have for you, that's my business."

Meredith kept glaring. "It's my business too! You're my son! And now you're who else knows where with a bunch of idiots! Idiots like you! Glad you're making friends, sugercube…"

Peter's companions couldn't help but chuckle, not even Gamora, at Peter's embarrassed face.

"Well, if you worry so much about what I do on my spare time, then you don't know me at all!" Peter dared.

"I diapered your sorry ass and carried you nine months in my belly. Painful nine months, by the way. I might as well ought to."

"Mom, seriously, I'm not telling you where I'm going."

Meredith sighed. "I know you're not going to tell me. I just want you to be safe, alright?"

"Ok."

"By the way, Yondu's pissed."

Peter smirked. "Was he a little blue? I think I saw him a little bluer last time I spoke to him."

Meredith laughed. "Nah, he was just bitching about you a few minutes ago."

"Well, mom, I'm glad we had this talk but we got to—"

"Wait, wait!" Rocket interrupted. "You're this asshole's mother?" Meredith nodded. Rocket bowed to her. "Ma'am, I must admire you for having the guts to raise such imbecile of a living being." Peter glared at the raccoon.

Meredith decided to follow his lead. "Thank you, Rocket? Right?"

"Yes, ma'am—How did you know?"

Meredith smirked. "I looked up the info on who else got arrested on Xandar." She smiled.

"Finally, someone who gets my name right." Rocket nodded. "I still don't understand how you're this idiot's mother."

Meredith sighed. "I know, I don't understand what went wrong."

"Hello? I'm right here you know." Peter scoffed. "I know you will want to bitch about me all day long and suddenly you guys became instant besties, but we got to go."

"As much as I hate to agree with Peter, he's right." Gamora finally spoke up.

Meredith smiled at her. "Alright, sweetie. By the way, nice job standing up to your dad. Half the galaxy should know that by now."

Gamora looked from side to side. She couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you." Nobody had called 'sweetie' in such motherly way in a long time.

"I do not understand. How can you stand up to Thanos? You just stand before him?" Drax asked.

The group groaned. Peter took his chance and smiled at his mother. "Got to go, mom! Love ya'!"

"Peter-" And the line was off.

It was then that the soon-to-be 'Guardians' had a laughing fit. Peter groaned. "Laugh all you want, when we get that money, I'm leaving you a-holes tied up to a stick and leave you to burn in the nearest sun."

Meredith stared at the blank screen and sighed. "…I love you too, Peter…"


	6. Peter brings a green girl

**Not Edible**

 **Chapter 6: Peter brings a green girl**

"Meredith!"

There he goes again. Meredith rolled her eyes as she finished stocking the cabinets with new medicine. She closed it just in time for Yondu's flair of drama and shit.

"What happened now?"

"Yer son!"

"What did he do?"

"He just called." Meredith turned to him. Yondu continued. "Said he needed backup in Knowhere."

"And we happened to be entering its orbit…" Meredith said as she tried to hide her worry.

"Exactly. I'm telling ya', that lil' shit has the best of timing."

Meredith could help but smirk. "He does."

"We're already on our way. And I'm telling ma' boys to heat up the ovens 'cause we're cooking him up for sure."

Meredith shook her head and smiled. "Yondu, you and I know very well that joke got old a long time ago."

This time, Yondu smiled. "Yeah, but he still believes it. And you're in the joke too since ya' found out it ain't true."

Meredith chuckled. "And it's a bit cruel."

"But it's funny and ya know it." Yondu shrugged. "I'll tell him one day, but not today."

Meredith laughed and watched as Yondu look around the med bay. It reminded her of the day he came to her for help with three slashes across his back from an intergalactic dragon. She also remembered his half naked body—

"So Yondu," She quickly said to shoo away her thoughts. "Got any new additions for your doll collection?"

Yondu smirked. "Found a lil' crystal blue toad." He took out said item and showed to her like a little kid showing off his latest toy. Meredith had always found this a bit… adorable, so to say.

"That's cute." She said with a smirk. Then the alarms sounded.

"Shit, we found him." Yondu said as he ran out the med bay.

OOO

She was starting to consider all the possible scenarios that could have caused her son being in this situation. In the Eclector, laying over a green girl he just saved. Gamora, was it?

And now she was worried about Yondu actually killing him off this time to ensure his Captain status. Or maybe she wasn't? She never understood Yondu, but she liked to think she was the only person that understood him the most. She knew he was secretive about his feelings and never grew attached to anyone. It was a defensive mechanism. Basic psychology. Anyway, she never really understood him, but ever since she found out that his 'I'll-eat-you' façade was all in fact a bad joke, she knew he wouldn't hurt her or Peter intentionally. Except for the beating her son was getting right now.

"Ya betray me!" Punch. "Ya steal my money!" Punch.

"Stop it!" Gamora yelled.

"Yondu, that's enough!" Meredith yelled from behind the crowd.

Yondu grabbed Peter's face. "When I picked ya and yer mama from Terra, this boys wanted to eat ya'!" And there was the 'I'll-eat-you' thing again. "They never tasted Terran before! Ah saved yer life!"

"Will you shut up about that for heaven's sake!? You've been throwing that in my face for twenty years like its some great thing not eating me. Normal people don't eat each other! You stole us from our home and from our family!" Peter yelled back.

Meredith looked at the scene with pained eyes. Yes, it was true they were abducted, but Meredith was more furious with certain Celestial for not giving a damn about them when he clearly had the resources to save them. And knowing how sensitive Peter reacted to family matters, she never told him about his father. At this point, Meredith didn't know if it was better to be 'saved'. But this conversation brought up again the everlasting question as to _why_ they were abducted.

"Ah don't give a damn about yer Terra!"

But the look in the Centaurian's eyes was obvious. He was counting on Peter to talk his way out of this one. If he didn't, then Meredith knew she had to be the one to step in and save her son. Yondu whistled and the arrow was soon on Peter's neck. Meredith felt her heart stop. The Centaurian turned around and met her wide eyes. He _never_ turned around for a kill, so he _cared_. He diverted his eyes to another direction in shame. She saw his lips pressed together, ready to whistle. "NO!" She screamed.

Good thing Peter was some sort of silver tongue.

"If you kill me, you'll miss the biggest score you'll ever get…"

She sighed in relief when Yondu smirked. ' _Son of a bitch_ …' Meredith thought in relief.

"No one steals from Ronan." Yondu said. Meredith couldn't fight the urge to smirk. ' _There goes Yondu's flair of drama and shit_ ' she thought. From now on, she knew it was an act.

"What do you say, Yondu? You and me side by side like the old days?"

Yondu swung his arms over her son's shoulders and everybody else just laughed. For a moment, she caught Peter's eyes and smiled. Her son flashed her a genuine smile. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her son was safe. He was home. She walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead. She never cared what the others said.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, mom. Mostly because of you."

For half a second, Meredith caught Yondu's pained expression.

"Why are you still here, mom? You know you can come with me." Peter said.

Meredith shook her head. "Peter, you're a grown man and I travelling with you will just make you look like a mama's boy."

"I don't care what people say about me."

Meredith gave him a small glare. "I know a few things and I don't really want to know the rest. Another reason why I shouldn't go with you."

But someone had the balls to open their big mouth. "Maybe you can come with me, Nurse Quill! You can patch up my _stick_!" Some red skinned dude yelled, he was one of the newer recruits. The crew stopped laughing when they realized _who_ the new recruit disrespected and stepped back. The recruit didn't saw the silent warnings the others threw at him.

Peter growled and took out his blaster. "Son of a—" But Meredith took his blaster away from him and with skilled hand, shot the new recruit… in the _stick_. The new recruit fell on the floor with a loud cry. Everyone was dead silent.

Meredith smirked and gave the blaster back to Peter, who took it without taking his eyes away from the recruit. "I'll patch up your stick alright. Next time, your mouth won't be so fortunate."

The recruit curled into a ball. "No… I'll patch it myself." He cried.

"Good boy." She eyed Peter and Gamora sharing amused smiles. The crew started to laugh again, forgetting about the poor recruit on the floor. She caught Yondu's eye. He smirked at her. She gave him a warning glare. He dropped off the smirk and looked away. They had _a lot_ to talk about.

Then the raccoon and the other two loonies caught up with them. "Attention idiots. The idiot standing over our ship is holding a weapon that can destroy an entire moon if we please. And he's pointing it at your dumb piece of metal. You got five seconds to release our idiots before we blow up your ship."

"Ah ain't buying it." Yondu commented.

"I'll give 'till the count of five. Five! Four!—"

Meredith recognized the voice. It was the raccoon. Soon after, he was counting down the time until Peter managed to speak to him. "Whoa! Rocket! We're fine! Don't shoot!"

Silence filled the other line for a moment before the raccoon answered. "Oh, hey Quill. What's up?"

Soon enough when their ship was safely tucked in the Eclector's hangar, the loonies (including her son) went inside the Milano to have a chat and plan. Meredith and Yondu waited outside.

"You weren't going to kill him, were you?" She quietly asked.

Yondu looked down. "…no." He whispered.

"Thank you for not killing him." She told him. "But I'm still mad at you."

Yondu just scoffed. "The kid saved himself…" He mumbled. They stood there, patiently waiting for Peter and his 'friends' to come out and tell them what the plan was.

Apparently, they had twelve percent of a plan or something like that. Meh, better than nothing. After discussing plans with the crew, asking for mechanical eyes and sharing a few laughs, Peter and the others went to change their dirty clothes for something more Ravager like. Meredith quickly went to her room and searched for an extra uniform. Satisfied with her find, she went back to the courters where the green girl was stationed. She knocked on the door.

"Peter, if it's you again, I swear I'll—"

"I know the resemblance is big, but I'm not my son, sweetie." Meredith smirked. She liked this girl already.

Gamora opened the door and as Meredith suspected, still in her original clothing. "Peter's mother, I presume." She said with a polite smile.

Meredith nodded. "That's me alright." She gave her the uniform. "I thought you'll be around my size. Female Ravagers are scarce on this ship. So I have all the spare uniforms for myself. And you're taking this one."

"I am grateful for your consideration."

"Now, now. You don't need to be, honey. And if you need anything else before we reach Xandar, my room is not that far. I'm the nurse around here, anyway. I'll just probably be in the med bay."

Gamora looked down at the uniform. "May I ask you a question? I hope it is not too personal, just a matter of curiosity."

"Fire away."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I have done nothing to deserve your good treatment."

Meredith's gaze turned motherly. "Honey, anyone that turns their back on Thanos is worthy of good treatment in my eyes. And besides, I think you are a good woman. On the inside."

Gamora smiled at her. "Thank you." She retreated back into her courters to change.

OOO

When Yondu was a Kree slave, the scumbags messed around with his natural empathic abilities. Centaurians were empaths by nature and being almost completely cut off from that nature screwed him a little on the head. He still had his abilities, but it pained him to even _feel_ other's emotions. He had to be careful with the people around him, always keeping his mental walls high and strong.

As Centaurian, he could control other people's emotions by touch, including being a living sleeping pill and taking the pain away without hurting himself. Whatever the Kree did with his mind, it worked, and now he couldn't use the full extent of his abilities unless he was prepared to faint after using them; using them in small or moderate amounts was fine, it only caused some headaches. And fainting was something he couldn't allow his crew to see. So he kept his powers mostly intact and never used them unless it was absolutely necessary; he'd rather spare the headaches for the Quills and Kraglin. He kept them as much of a secret as he could, unless someone knew of Centaurian biology, but that was another thing.

But then he just happened upon this _five losers_ in the hallway and his powers went hijack.

A small headache started to build up. He had kept his powers quiet all day and all of a sudden activated on their own when Peter and the other imbeciles passed by in Ravager uniforms like some stupid boy band. Sometimes, he couldn't fully block away his powers when another person's emotions were too damn raw and uncontrolled.

Determination and revenge oozed from them like water. More like a sense of justice, to be precise.

It was rather contagious, really. Even Yondu himself felt like stopping Ronan was the right thing to do. He smiled. These people joining with Peter were the most screwed up beings in the galaxy and the most damaged ones. Scumbags, all of them...

He was glad Peter was making friends.

And… wait- why was that _Flora Colossus_ looking at him funny?

 **For those who don't know it, Yondu (in the comics) has emphatic connections with higher lifeforms, the higher the lifeform, the deeper the connection as I understood. I decided to combine that power with Mantis 'sleeping spell' for further story purposes. If I got something wrong, can you guys let me know so I can fix it? Thank you and review!**


	7. Battle of Xandar Angel Whistles

**Not Edible**

 **Chapter 7: Battle of Xandar/ Angel Whistles**

Groot was an old soul. His wood was young, not even two decades old. But not his soul. He had more life experience than all these four lost souls around him, with him being a tree and all… he was always growing.

His kind knew how to read a person by looking into their soul. And he knew that he had seen Yondu's soul somewhere. In his eyes, Yondu's soul was a bright light surrounded by darkness. He felt bad for him. A soul as bright like that should be allowed to shine and not be put down by people. Groot hoped that Yondu could be himself one day…

OOO

 _Yondu and Meredith hooped onto an M-ship as soon as plans were laid out and discussed. Of course, a fight or discussion of sorts was bound to take place between them._

" _All Ah'm telling ya' is that it was all an act! Ah wasn't gonna kill him!"_

" _Well, you have an awful sense of humor, smurfy." Meredith snapped. She pressed a few buttons on the M-ship's control pad. "By the way, I hate you."_

" _I hate you too, darling."_

 _Meredith rolled her eyes and hit play on the control pad. 'Fox on the Run' blasted through the speakers inside the ship as Yondu prepared the engines._

" _Do ya' have to put yer music?" Meredith did not answer, instead, she raised the volume. Yondu frowned and looked away. Meredith smirked._

 _It wasn't long before they were off fighting Ronan and his lackeys. They shot at some of the necrocrafts that tried to attack the Milano and protected Peter whenever possible._

" _Yer aim is horrible!" Yondu teased._

" _You shoot like an Askavarian!" Meredith teased back._

 _And then they were hit. Meredith wasn't a woman who was afraid of dying, but certainly, she didn't want to die from a falling M-ship. She screamed and hung on for dear life._

" _Mom!" Peter yelled via com._

" _We'll be fine, Peter!" She answered, even when she wasn't so sure about that._

" _Don't double cross me, boy! We'll see ya' at the end of this!"_

And that's how they ended up in this predicament. Meredith gasped as she tried to push away a piece of metal that pinned her down. She took deep breaths and tried again. No luck.

"I'll help ya' with that." Yondu said as he struggled to stand up from his seat and with incredible strength, he pushed away the metal far enough for Meredith to free herself. "Thanks."

"Yer welcome." He started looking around for his precious little toys. Meredith chuckled to herself and started to pick up her stuff as well. She took out her cassette from the sound system and put it away in one of her jacket's pockets. She found her blasters and placed them back on her belt and finally she found some green little toy. She rolled her eyes and tossed it to Yondu, who gladly took it.

"We have to go." Meredith said.

"Right behind ya'."

Both Ravagers stepped out of the M-ship and Yondu started to look around. "What is it?" Meredith asked.

"Ya' know that cute lil' blue toad? Can't find it."

"You mean this one?" Meredith grabbed the toy from the ground and gave it to Yondu.

"Thanks, darling."

"Yondu Udonta!" Both Ravagers turned and saw a couple of dozen of Ronan's soldiers pointing their guns at them. "Order your crew to turn on the Nova Corps."

Yondu pulled Meredith behind him. "Ya' may want to stay behind." He started to whistle and his arrow started to do little twists and turns in midair.

"Enough nonsense—" The soldier couldn't finish that sentence. The arrow went right through him and his fellow soldiers. Yondu whistled with ease and finally caught his arrow without looking. The soldiers' corpses fell lifelessly on the ground. With a smirk, the Centaurian tucked his weapon into its safe.

Meredith smiled. "You pushed me behind you so they wouldn't harm me? How cute."

Yondu turned to her with a smile of his own. "Harm? You? Ha! Heavens protect the poor bastards that try to do so. Ah' wasn't protecting ya'. Ah just needed to blow off some steam, alright?"

"Sure, sure… Whatever you say."

A loud explosion could be seen close by. Meredith gasped. "Peter…" She ran towards it.

"Meredith! Wait!" Yondu ran after her.

Meredith reached the area were the explosion took place. A big cloud of purple smoke surrounded whoever was inside it. And she knew perfectly well who was in it. " _PETER!_ " She made a run for it, but Yondu grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. Or at least he tried to. She kicked and elbowed him. "I can't leave him!" She screamed at him. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "He's gonna die!"

"Ah can't let you get in there either!" Now, he only cared about Meredith and the boy.

"He's my baby!" She screamed. Yondu pulled her closer and made her face him.

"Listen, ya' won't be doing him any favors if ya' go in there and kill ya'self!"

Meredith stared at his red eyes for a moment. She turned to the purple clouds and shivered. "I won't able to live with myself if something happened to him…" She cried.

"Nothin' s happening ta him! Ya' heard me!?" But he couldn't believe his own words.

But in response to their unheard prayers, the dark clouds started to dissolve. Meredith stepped away from Yondu to get a closer look… and there he was. She smiled and ran towards the group.

"Peter!" She yelled to get his attention and before she knew it, she was hugging her son like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my God, you're safe!" She kissed him on the forehead. Peter mirrored her relieved smile.

"Oh mom, I thought you guys crashed!"

"We did. But thankfully, Yondu isn't a bad pilot. Otherwise, we'll be dead." They hugged each other again. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too, mom. About you."

Meredith pulled away and looked around. "Where's your tree friend?"

Peter's gaze saddened and turned to look at his right. Meredith followed his gaze and looked at Drax petting Rocket's furry ears… as he cried over a small twig. "Oh no…" She mumbled. She turned to Peter. "I'm sorry."

Peter nodded, he couldn't find the strength to speak. Gamora stepped in. "He died an honorable death."

Meredith gave her a sad smile. "I'm sure he did."

But the moment was interrupted by Yondu and his Ravagers. "Well, well. Ah hate to interrupt yer moment, but Ah think we had a deal."

Peter hid the Orb behind his back. "Yondu, you can't. This thing is dangerous."

Yondu extended his hand. "The Orb, boy."

Peter sighed and hesitantly gave it to the Centaurian. Yondu smiled and signaled his crew to leave.

"Yondu!" Peter called and the Ravager turned to him. "Don't open it. You saw what it does to people."

Yondu smirked at him and turned to Meredith. "We're leaving. Ya' coming, darling?"

"In a minute." She said.

"Thirty seconds." He started to leave.

"Screw you." She mumbled. She gave Peter one last hug and another kiss on the forehead. "You take care, alright? And please, call me."

"Will do, mom. You know that you can still come with us. It won't look so bad now that there will be more people on my ship. When I get a new one anyway." He said. Gamora looked genuinely surprised.

"And stand in your way? No. You're a grown man, Peter. And it will look bad on your record. Just imagine, 'Star-Lord living with his mother'. That's not going to look good. But I'm proud of having the honor of being your mother."

"Thanks. But seriously, you still want to be with the Ravagers? You don't even have a criminal record under your name! You're surrounded by smelly dudes all day!"

"I know. But being with them is quite interesting. And you know very well what I will do to them if they even think of touching me."

Meredith turned to Gamora. "And if he gets out of line, keep him in check."

"As you wish, Mrs. Quill." Gamora replied with a smile of her own.

Meredith smiled and started to walk away, only to stop on her tracks. She turned to look at Peter and tried to say something. But only shook her head and gave him a knowing smile. "Yondu will pissed."

Peter smirked. "I know."

Meanwhile, Yondu rolled his eyes and kept walking towards their ship. Kraglin met him at the entrance. "I guess he turned ok." He said as he glanced at Meredith saying her last goodbyes to Peter and the team. "Good thing we didn't deliver him to his father like we were supposed to."

Yondu shrugged. "Yeah… that guy was a jackass!" He said. He saw as Meredith ran back towards them.

"Can't I just say goodbye to my son?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Not stopping ya'. But the crew wants to get the hell outta here before the Nova Corps arrive." The doors locked behind them as the ship took flight.

"I like that Gamora. I'm pretty sure she'll keep Peter in line."

"Yer still a much more dangerous woman." He replied with a smirk.

Kraglin couldn't stop the smirk forming on his face and he watched both Captain and Nurse bicker and flirt without a second thought of his presence. They were some of the most amusing persons he's ever met. He just wondered when his Captain would take the first step.

Later that day, when everyone was off having drunk brawls and celebrating, Meredith listened to a small radio with her Awesome Mix. Vol. 15. Yeah, she had a lot of music on herself the day she and Peter were taken to space. 'Only you' by Elvis Presley echoed across the small balcony at the back of the Eclector. She leaned against the large glass window, gazing at the stars and thought of her little (not so) Star-Lord and how proud she was.

All of a sudden, her peace was interrupted by a knock on the wall. Meredith turned and saw Yondu standing in the doorway. He held up a troll doll with orange hair. Meredith smiled. "Don't even dare to bitch about Peter right now. I know for a fact that you always wanted to steal that doll for yourself. And he just gave it to you today. Spare him the con."

To her surprise, Yondu smiled. "Ah should have known it was all a trick." He walked towards her and mimicked her position against the glass. "But yer right." He looked down at the doll. "Ah always liked this cute lil' bugger." He stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Bet the crew is pissed."

"They don't know yet." They chuckled.

"What about the others?"

"Drunk off their asses. Not ma' business as long as they get to work in the morning." He looked down at the small radio playing Meredith's music. She once said it was a song by some 'Presley'… 'Parsley'… something. He always thought it was a good song.

He didn't know what came over him, but he gently grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her into a dancing position.

"Yondu?" A slight blush made itself present. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"Ah didn't get pass two bottles." He shrugged. "Besides, seemed like a good moment ta' practice ma' dancing."

Meredith smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder and held his hand with the other. "Have you danced before?" She asked.

Yondu started to guide her to the rhythm of the music. "For a few jobs. Had to impress the ladies."

Meredith chuckled. "You're impossible."

"Not impossible, darling. Just hard to get along with."

"I'll stand with you just being impossible."

He turned her around and pulled her close. Maybe a little too close with their faces only inches apart… getting closer… closer…

" _Cap'n! We have some problems with a drunk Taserface! Where ever you are, you must come to the cafeteria immediately!_ " Kraglin called by the sound system.

Yondu groaned. "Not again." Both blushing Ravagers pulled away.

Meredith smiled and looked away. "Maybe you should go. You don't want another toilet and whipped cream incident."

Yondu shivered. "Ah certainly don't. Well… Ah'll see ya later."

"Bye."

Yondu turned left on the hallway and as soon as he was out of Meredith's sight, he sighed in embarrassment.

"What the hell did Ah just did…" His eyes widened and a dark shade of blue covered his cheeks. "Shit…"

 **I know I might have kept Vol. 1 story arc a bit short, but seeing that Meredith is always around Yondu and the first movie didn't feature him so much, I just went with the scenes that actually featured him.**

 **Next, one or two intermediary chapters and then…**

… **Vol. 2 territory. Obviously. (** _ **Shakes in anticipation**_ **) I will slaughter your hearts…**


	8. Dreams and Tears

**Not Edible**

 **Chapter 8: Dreams and Tears**

Meredith tossed and turned on her bed. Ever since the Battle of Xandar a couple of months ago, she had been having strange dreams.

 _She winced as she held onto her knife wound close to her heart. She struggled to follow him. "Ego!" She called to him. "Ego!"_

 _Ego stopped on his tracks and turned to her with an emotionless smile. "Sorry, Meredith. I must go. It was fun while it lasted, though." And he left. He left her there, bleeding to death. She fell on the dirt road. Were those ashes? Bones? She didn't want to know. All she knew was that she cried and bled._

 _Suddenly, a pair of gentle hands helped her stand up. All of a sudden, her wounds were gone. She turned around and saw Yondu standing there with a smile upon his face. She found herself mirroring his smile._

" _Yondu…"_

" _Look darling, Ah may be as pretty as an angel, but Ah'm sure as hell Ah ain't one."_

" _I beg to differ." She pulled him into a kiss, one which he gladly returned._

Meredith woke up with a gasp. She sat up and pulled her hair up in a ponytail to keep it away from her sweaty face. She panted. Her hand brushed her lips. She could hear her fast heart beat and her eyes widened.

"Oh no…" She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. It was something she did whenever she was mad and did not want to be heard. This was the man that kidnapped her and Peter from their home. This was the man that never hesitated on killing. This was the man that went more than a little rough on Peter sometimes.

This was also the man that treated her son like his own and her as his best friend. It was all though love, but love none the less.

"I'm not in love…" She mumbled. But her heart told her otherwise. She looked down at her star stone necklace and how it glowed in the dark. This was _wrong_ in all the sense of the word. Yet, she wasn't exactly a prisoner…

How did she let herself be won over by a smurf?

OOO

Yondu couldn't sleep. He waited half a night already sitting at the edge of his bed with pajamas. He was thinking of Peter and how he was doing with the Guardians. He looked down at the little troll doll in his hand and sighed. He placed it back on the nightstand. He was proud of his boy, but that was not the main reason he was awake.

Recently (more like two months ago), he had realized he loved Meredith Quill and has been trying to evade her every chance he got. But no matter what, he always found himself beside her. And so he copped with it the only way he knew off. Sitting alone in his room. Yondu was not a sentimental man. Empathic abilities be damned, he shouldn't have allowed sentiment cloud his mind. But they did. The boy did. She did. And he knew he was screwed.

He loved Peter like he were his own son. But that was a different love from the one he had for Meredith. He loved Meredith like no one else. And that was a problem. He let himself fall in love with the woman that loved Ego first. He fell in love with a woman that, despite admitting to having a friendship with him, could never love him the way she once loved Ego. Or worse, maybe she still loved him.

That was just how life treated him. Like blue shit.

He sobbed and let silent tears stain his cheeks… no one could see him in the comfort of his private room. They couldn't know the truth either. He wasn't sure if it was because those two Terrans wouldn't believe him if they figured out the real reason why he abducted them and run away to search for that son of a bitch… or because he didn't want to lose Peter to some jackass of a father that might harm him and lose any possible affection from Meredith. No, he couldn't tell them. All his hard work will go down the drain.

Besides, she will never love him. He had done shit. He had the blood of three of Peter's half siblings in his hands. Phineas, the intelligent Xandarian… J'hn, the strong Spartoi with an honor code like no other… and little Kyla, the bravest little Zehoberei girl he had ever known, probably had been the last of her kind along with Gamora...

Meredith will treat him like a friend at best, but nothing more. Never more. She'll never love him. And that's ok ( _not…_ ).

So far beyond his reach, yet, a few rooms away from him. Damn his life…

She'll never will. And that was ok. She was in her right… even if it broke what was left of his heart…

She will _**never**_ love him…

…and that's ok.


	9. Loneliness is a Bitch

**Since I only saw Vol. 2 once (lack of more money to see it a second time), most of the canon conversation will be made up or be written as close as I can to the canon ones. You'll have to excuse me that one. Anyway, story is still focused on Yondu and Meredith, so other Vol. 2 scenes might be missing.**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 9: Loneliness is a Bitch**

They docked at a pleasure town called the Iron Lotus. It was one of those stops where Meredith certainly did not want to be and so she stayed back at the Eclector with her music as her only company.

Right now, Yondu regretted he didn't stay back at the ship with the only woman that made his heart leap. But he had to keep up appearances, otherwise his crew would see him as weak. Not that half of them didn't see him like that already. Yondu sighed as he looked outside the window while putting his pants on. He didn't really know why he was doing this after so long. Ever since he discovered his love for Meredith… all this women didn't matter to him anymore. They didn't even appealed to him sexually.

The woman he desired the most was back at the Eclector, probably listening to her Walkman while cooking up something she called pancakes. Maybe she was reading some of those Terran stories she once found in the black market or maybe organizing the antibiotics section in the med bay. Maybe she was brushing her hair while singing with that melodious voice of hers.

Yondu stopped listing Meredith's most noticeable traits before they got overwhelming. He knew he shouldn't even find her attractive. But it was hard not to. He knew he shouldn't feel possessive when other men flirted with her. Again, it was hard not to.

"Hey, Cap'n!" Someone called from outside. Yondu glanced. "Ya' need to get down here!"

Yondu said nothing. Didn't even change his grim expression.

Eventually, he went downstairs to join his crew… and instantly wished he didn't. He found Stakar Ogord being followed by two members of his crew. He called his attention. Stakar did not bother to hide his disgust at him. The man he once considered a father figure, a brother perhaps, family…

"Ya' got ta' listen ta' me!" Both Ravager leaders approached.

"Ah' got ta' listen to nothing! You betrayed the code! Ravagers don't deal in kids."

"Ah told ya before, Ah didn't know what was going on—"

"Ya' didn't know 'cause you didn't want to 'cause it made you rich."

"Ah demand a seated table, Ah wear this flames!" Yondu tapped on his Ravager insignia. "Same issue!"

"You may dress like us, but ye'll never heard the hordes of freedom when you die, Yondu. And the colors of Orgord will never flash over yer grave." That stung him more than it should. Mostly because he knew Stakar was right. That man grabbed Yondu by the neck of his clothes. "You broke our hearts…"

Yondu could feel his crew's stares from the back as Stakar left with Martinex beside him. The Centaurian was already in a state where he no longer cared for anything.

"Yondu Udonta."

Yondu rolled his eyes. ' _What now…_ ' he thought. And there stood Ayesha, High Priestess of the Sovereign in all her golden glory, surrounded by her loyal subjects. The bunch of scumbags.

"I have a proposition."

Well, this could be good.

"I need you to find me the Guardians of the Galaxy and bring them to me. Alive." And she had to say that in front of everybody. Now he couldn't turn her down.

Well, screw his life.

Screw that boy and whatever the hell he did this time.

OOO

"The Sovereign!?" Meredith asked in surprise. She almost dropped a box of needles, much to Yondu's disappointment. He really wanted to get rid of the needles.

"Ya heard me right. Those jackasses did something and poked the sunny people's nerves. Ah reckon the gold lady said something about being insulted. Ah think she said the raccoon called 'em douchebags." He chuckled. "Asshole, that one. Would have make a good Ravager."

Meredith shook her head. "And you agreed to hand them over!?"

"Hey, Ah was going to strike 'em a deal. Ah'll just tell 'em ta' give me the batteries and I'll return them to Goldie Locks and demand a pay. Easy! So don't ya' worry yer pretty little face for yer boy." Both Ravagers blushed a little at the comment, but it was soon dropped.

"I don't know. The Sovereign aren't easy people to deal with."

"They wanted the batteries first. They'll get the batteries."

Meredith sighed. "I guess it could work, under the right circumstances."

"It's gonna work."

"Sure, you realize that every time you say that something goes wrong."

"Ah have no idea what yer talking about."

"Idiot." Meredith sighed and placed the box of needles in its rightful place. "You look a bit shaken. Are you alright?"

Yondu looked away. "Ah'm fine. Just tired."

OOO

Peter sighed as he looked at Drax sleeping and at Mantis, who was oblivious to Gamora's glares. Peter knew Gamora did not trust easily, especially someone that could control your emotions by touch. Empathic abilities, Mantis told them. He never met an empath before, which was kind of cool. But creepy all the same. She just revealed his true feelings for Gamora, damn it! He wasn't expecting it to be like that. He wanted a romantic environment… some candles, dinner, he would even dress nice!

He was still wondering about Rocket. The stupid trash panda was his friend and as much as he liked to tease him, he didn't want to get into serious discussions like the one they had today. And there was Baby Groot. The poor little guy looked so torn between two sides, it wasn't fair for him. And then there was Gamora's crazy ass sister, but he wasn't worried so much. He knew Rocket and Groot could take care of themselves.

But that aside, he just met his dad! He was thirty six already. Not a little kid. He had the right to meet whoever the hell he wanted to meet. Sure, he was weary, this was all so sudden. Still, his dad was some kind of ancient being from what he could gather. This was his dad and he wanted to get to know him.

This was going to be so much fun.

 **No, Pete. It will not be fun and we ALL know it. Review!**


	10. Mutiny part 1

**This chapter was a little hard to write since I don't have all the scenes available and any spoiler is from memory alone (which I have a good one) or leaked videos.**

 **Excuse me if the last chapter was a little short, but I didn't want to mix the Mutiny scenes with the others, and those were hard to write, not to mention long. And about grammar errors, I really appreciate that you guys let me know and thank you. But English isn't exactly my mother tongue. Also, just to remind you, Yondu's lines aren't a grammar error, it's just my way of trying to bring out his accent.**

 **Also, I wasn't able to publish anything since I was in a hotel. XD**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 10: Mutiny part 1**

Yondu walked through the forests of Berhert, the last known location of the Guardians. Finding them wasn't his main worry. It was his crew. Recently, things had started to heat up back in the Eclector and if it wasn't for him being able to keep them all in check with his arrow, then he knew something bad would happen. All because he had gone soft.

Ha! Soft… Either they never noticed he was empathic or he was that good of an actor.

He was still the most dangerous thing aboard… with the exception of Meredith, of course. That woman was a menace with those legs. It was a thought Yondu quickly shoved out of his mind.

Speaking of said Terran, she had decided to come along. She insisted that maybe she could convince the Guardians into a deal and in any worst case scenario, give medical aid. Yondu knew better. She was worried about Peter, which, he would admit, he was worried too. Something was not right. The nature around this place… seemed _disturbed_.

Then, it all happened so fast.

He found the raccoon after noticing half of his search party had gone missing, hanged over trees, were knocked out unconscious and some had needles in their faces. ' _Southern Nights_ ' playing in the background, thanks to Meredith for pointing that out. He whistled and pointed at the animal with his ever loyal arrow. He came out of the shadows with a smile.

"Crap…" Rocket mumbled.

A conversation took place…

"Just give me the batteries." He told the raccoon. "And we can all go our merry ways." He seriously did not want to kill him, he always thought Rocket could make a good Ravager. Then Taserface had to go and open his mouth. This gave Yondu the opportunity to finish him off.

Then the crazy ass bitch had to go and screw up his transplant.

Yondu gasped. The mental connection he had with his arrow, destroyed. He fell onto the floor out of the sudden shock.

Everyone stared at Nebula, who pointed a gun at Rocket and fired an electric ball at him, knocking him out unconscious.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Meredith stomped towards Nebula, who in turn electrified her as well. Meredith fell with a groan. The Terran stared back at the cyborg with a glare. "You… bitch…" She mumbled. "AAAHHH!" Nebula electrified her again, this time, knocking her unconscious.

OOO

When Meredith regained consciousness, she was tied to a chair… in the middle of the Eclector… surrounded by a bunch of traitors.

"Captain! Please!" One of the poor victims Meredith once called friends called to Yondu. She turned back the Centaurian sitting in the chair across from her. His gaze was lost, defeated. The Ravagers that screamed was thrown out the airlock to join his frozen crewmates. It was a horrible sight. Meredith gasped and tried in vain not to shred a few tears.

Suddenly, her head was yanked back by her braid. Taserface's ugly face stared down at her. "Awww… our local Terran nurse is crying!? How cute! Ha!" He ran a finger across her smooth skin. "Ah always thought you'll make an amazing dessert. If ya' get what I mean, sweet heart." He forcibly let go of her hair and walked around.

Meredith growled. "You're as dumb as you're ugly. No way in hell I'll sleep with you." She glared at him and noticed Kraglin, alive, with his head bowed in shame.

"We'll see about that later." He turned to the rest of the crew. "No one can deny TASERFACE!" The crew gave delighted yells at their new captain, if he could be called like that. But that joy was interrupted by Rocket's laughter. Meredith did a double take. She did not noticed him there before. Like her and Yondu, he was tied up in a chair… and poor Baby Groot hanged above them in a bird cage. It boiled Meredith's blood to see her former crewmates tease and scare him. He was just a baby!

"Seriously, why would you name yourself like that? You shoot tasers out of your face!?" The crew tried to hold their laughter.

"It's metaphorical!"

"What was your second choice? Scrotoface!? HAHAHAHAHA!"

The crew's laughter boomed throughout the room. Even Meredith couldn't contain a few chuckles. This raccoon was out of his mind.

"Throw them into the cells. Tomorrow, we'll bring this rat and its pot plant to the Sovereign and retrieve our prize! And then, we'll get rid of our softie ex Captain here." He turned to Meredith and caressed her cheek again. "And we'll finally have our fun with you— AAAHHH!" Meredith bit his hand.

"You bitch!" He punched her left cheek.

"Hey!" Yondu called. But his attempt at defending her was met by a punch in the gut.

Meredith coughed. Suddenly, she was taken by one of the Ravagers and soon, she was inside a cell along with Yondu and Rocket. Groot was taken away to be kept as a mascot.

As soon as Meredith managed to sit up, Yondu sat beside her. "Let me see ya' face…" He gently touch the nasty bruise on Meredith's cheek. She winced and Yondu pulled away his hands. "I'm fine, it'll heal."

Yondu looked away. "Sorry Ah got ya' into this mess, darling. Ya' too, rat."

"Whatever…" Rocket said. "We got to find a way to get the hell out of here. Pronto."

Meredith touched his shoulders. "Rocket, where's my son?"

"That asshole? Sorry, we fought before he left with Gamora and the tin can."

"To where?"

"To meet his father, Ego. The dude appeared out of nowhere. Suspicious if you ask me." The Raccoon said.

For a moment, Yondu thought he was getting a heart attack.

Meredith smiled. "Ego is with Peter!?" The she frowned. "Ego is with Peter…"

"Yeah?" Rocket asked.

"Ego is with Peter!" Meredith stormed off around the cell yelling obscenities like 'Poor excuse of a father' or 'Son of a bitch' between others this author will not number.

"Darling?" Yondu asked. Sure, he freaked out at first. He honestly thought Meredith would be overjoyed. But… he wasn't expecting her to react like this.

"—twenty six years and he didn't even tried to make contact when he knew damn well we were floating in the middle of space with a bunch of idiots! No offence, Yondu."

"None taken. Ah know Ah'm an idiot sometimes."

Meredith rubbed her face and groaned. "He's a freaking Celestial! He's basically a god. I knew he knew where the hell we were and he didn't even come to get us! He's no angel! He's a… He's a… a…" Meredith struggled to find a word.

"Jackass?" Yondu offered.

"That's right! A jackass! A dick! A… A… The biggest asshole I know! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"And when exactly did you have this revelation?" Yondu asked.

"Some years ago."

"Quill's a demigod!?" Rocket was shocked. He rolled his eyes. "Demigod of the Jackasses, more like it…"

"What happened between you two?" Meredith asked.

Rocket lowered his ears. "Nothing…"

"Rocket…" Meredith warned.

"Fine! I stole the Sovereign's batteries and he got mad at me and we fought. Said mean thing to each other…" He looked away with a frown. "They were easy to steal!"

"You shouldn't have to. You're a Guardian now! You were wrong, but Peter was also wrong in saying mean things to you." She kneeled before him. "You two are friends. Friends fight each other and they always get back together again."

Rocket looked away and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Good." Meredith smiled. She turned to Yondu, who in turn smiled.

"Ya' know…" He spoke to Rocket. "Ya' have to stop pushing away the people that care about ya'. You and Ah are the same. Only difference is that Ah learned not do push 'em. Kind of…"

Meredith smiled. Rocket rolled his eyes. "I guess…"

Yondu smiled at him, showing off his crooked teeth. Rocket made a disgusted face. "You know, everything was fine until you showed your disgusting teeth."

Yondu closed his mouth and glared at him. Meredith chuckled. Yondu glanced at her and sighed. He had nothing left to lose. But she had the right to know. Might as well get this over with. "Meredith…"

"Yeah?"

"About Ego…"

Meredith arched an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I know him." He blurted out.

Meredith stared. "You knew him and you didn't call him?" She seemed awfully calm for the reaction Yondu was waiting for. Maybe she was holding back.

He nodded. "He's the reason why I picked you and that lil' shit from Terra." Meredith motioned for him to continue. He face was impassive. Even Rocket sensed something was wrong, and so he stayed quiet. Yondu took a deep breath. "Ya' know that jackass is immortal?"

"Yes, I know." Meredith snapped.

Yondu frowned. "One day, Ah was contacted by him. Said he wanted me ta' bring him his kid."

"Peter?" She hopefully asked.

"No." He watched as her face saddened a little. "He wanted his Xandarian son, Phineas. No darling, you weren't the only one he had. He has had thousands of women—Wait, wait, let me finish, Ah'll tell ya' in a minute." He watched her carefully. "The kid was the oldest Ah ever brought to him."

"There were more!?" She stood.

"Yes, now sit down! Ah'm trying ta' explain!" He said. "As Ah was saying, Phineas was twelve. Smart kid. A genius. He could build anything he thought of with scrap."

"I like him already." Rocket commented, but Yondu gave him a sad look.

"The kid didn't like me much. But Ah was the only one he would stay with. We had interesting conversations. Then Ah dropped him off with Ego. He had seemed happy to get the kid. He had told him he would meet his brothers and sisters."

"In plural…?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

Yondu nodded. "Thouands of them. But Ah never saw any. He said they were playing or somethin'. He paid us for the kid and told us to wait for his call. That came 'bout two years later."

"That's dealing kids." Rocket interrupted. "I thought Ravagers didn't deal in kids."

Yondu sighed. "Ah know. But at the time, Ah thought Ah was just bringing the little ones to their daddy…"

Meredith's gaze softened. "Yondu… what happened?"

Yondu looked down. "There were three kids. Phineas was the first Ah delivered. J'hn was the second one. A nine year old Spartoi. He was stronger than yer tattooed friend. It was scary sometimes." He told Rocket. "And he was honor bound like no other. Taught a few lessons ta' Horuz. Put that asshole in his place." He said with a chuckle. "Kid had soul and smarts. Ah took him ta' his dad and like Phineas, he was suspicious. Ah was too stupid to even consider it." Meredith and Rocket stared in wide eyes. Yondu kept his head bowed. "Ah told him about Phineas. That seemed to ease him a little. Then Ah asked Ego about Phineas. The jackass said he was off playing with his siblings. Ah believed him."

Meredith looked at Rocket and then back at the Centaurian. "And the third?"

"A little Zehoberei girl. She was five. Her name was Kyla."

"I thought Gamora was the last of her kind." Rocket commented.

Yondu nodded. " _She is_."

"Yondu, what happened to Kyla?" Yondu stayed quiet. "Yondu, answer me!"

Yondu looked away. "Kyla was trusting. She followed me everywhere. But she wasn't trusting enough to go with Taserface. She was always playing with ma' trinkets. She always faced obstacles head on. She even once asked me if she could be a Ravager." He smiled. "She had the stuff to be one too. But Ah had to deliver her to Ego. The day Ah did, she started crying, sayin' something was wrong. Mentioned something about bad vibes… Ah should have just dumped Ego and raise her like the Ravager she wanted to be." He looked away.

"Yondu…" Meredith started.

"But Ah was foolish. Ah never saw the other kids. But something 'bout little Kyla's warning ticked me off. As soon as Ah left her with her daddy, Ah explored Ego a little. Don't look at me like that! Ego is a planet, don't argue that logic with me." He answered at their freaked out/surprised looks. "Anyway, Ah couldn't find anything. But Ah found that the planet was completely isolated. No one around for miles. Not a single kid of the thousands Ego prided himself ta' have. Ah was going back to ma' M-ship when Ego stopped me and asked me to deliver him another kid. A Terran."

"Peter…" Meredith breathed.

Yondu nodded. "Then Ah was on ma' merry way to ma' ship. Except, Ah decided to stick around for a little while." He blinked a few tears away. "Ah spied on Ego and Kyla. Next thing Ah knew, he trespassed her with some energy like tentacle." Rocket and Meredith gasped. "He said something. He sounded disappointed. She couldn't make 'The Light' or whatever the hell he was talking about…" He trailed off.

"He killed the girl." Rocket finished for him. Yondu nodded. Meredith cried. An innocent little girl that could have been her own child was killed by her own father… The man she once loved…

"Ah suppose he did the same with Phineas and J'hn and the others before them. And Ah decided Ah'll pick Peter from Terra and raise him as a Ravager. He would never be safe on Terra. Ego could just ignore me and send another after him. Ah owned it to those kids…" He looked up. "But Ah wasn't expecting you to be alive, Meredith."

Meredith looked up. "What?"

"The kids were orphans. Their mommas had died right before Ah was sent ta' pick 'em up. Ah don't know if it was all a coincidence, but they had died, one way or another. Kyla's momma was believed to be the last of her kind before Kyla was born." He still looked into Meredith's eyes. "If Ah was gonna save that lil' Terran, Ah had to bring his momma too. Again, Ah owned it to those kids. The rest is history…" He looked down and waited for Meredith's yells. They never came.

It was like half the weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"You saved Peter from suffering the same fate." Rocket commented. "All those kids… That dude is sick!"

"And Peter's with him…" Meredith whispered. She was still in shock. She cried. "Peter's with him…"

Yondu kept his head down. "It was ma' fault. Ah killed those kids."

"You didn't kill them, Yondu! It was Ego!" Meredith yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Ah took them to the slaughter, Meredith! Ah'm as guilty as Ego is!" He yelled back. "Ah was dealing kids! Why else do ya' think Ah and this crew is exiled from the Ravager clan!?"

"ENOUGH!"

Both Ravagers stared at Rocket. He growled. "Listen! If that A class bastard is going to harm _my_ bastard humie friend, then we have to get out of here! Stop whining! You're adults, remember? If I didn't know any better, I will say you two were a married couple." He did not noticed the Ravagers blushes. "Now we have to get Quill back. I KNEW Terrans were stupid."

"Ahem."

"Except you, Mrs. Quill."

Meredith and Yondu stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, Rocket." Meredith said and stood up. "We need to find a way out of here."

Yondu stood up as well. "Without ma' arrow or keys we won't."

Then they heard a sniff and tiny feet. They looked outside the cell and spotted a little tree.

"Groot!"

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't worry, the mood will lighten up in the next one. Trust me.**


	11. Mutiny part 2

**I know I've been absent lately, I've been doing stuff. Also, I wanted to announce something. Before you get worried, I WILL continue this story. But It'll probably been a few months before the next update, just until the movie comes out on DVD. Why? Because I've seen the movie ONCE. I can't remember how I must write the battle and I want it to be perfect because SHIT will happen and not just what happened in the movie.**

 **BUT! If any of you remembers how the battle should go, please, inform it to me on a review and I might publish a chapter sooner than expected. If you guys help me with that, the chapters that go after are pure fanfic without a need for the movie.**

 **Not Edible**

 **Chapter 11: Mutiny part 2**

" _You didn't kill them, Yondu! It was Ego!" Meredith yelled with tears in her eyes._

" _Ah took them to the slaughter, Meredith! Ah'm as guilty as Ego is!" He yelled back. "Ah was dealing kids! Why else do ya' think Ah and this crew is exiled from the Ravager clan!?"_

" _ENOUGH!"_

 _Both Ravagers stared at Rocket. He growled. "Listen! If that A class bastard is going to harm my bastard humie friend, then we have to get out of here! Stop whining! You're adults, remember? If I didn't know any better, I will say you two were a married couple." He did not noticed the Ravagers blushes. "Now we have to get Quill back. I KNEW Terrans were stupid."_

" _Ahem."_

" _Except you, Mrs. Quill."_

 _Meredith and Yondu stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, Rocket." Meredith said and stood up. "We need to find a way out of here."_

 _Yondu stood up as well. "Without ma' arrow or keys we won't."_

 _Then they heard a sniff and tiny feet. They looked outside the cell and spotted a little tree._

" _Groot!"_

The little tree looked up with a sad gaze and slowly walked up to the cell bars. He sniffed. "I am Groot…" He whined.

Rocket kneeled down. "Aw, man. What did they do to you?" His gaze softened.

Groot nodded. "I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot…" He sniffed.

Rocket growled. "Well, that's crap and you know what? We're gonna make them pay!"

Meredith down at the little tree. "But first, you need to help us. Can you help us?" She used her 'mother' voice to which Groot immediately agreed.

Yondu looked down at the little tree. "Good then. Ya' need to go to ma' room and get ma' a prototype fin."

Rocket looked down at Groot. "Did you get that?"

Groot nodded and quickly ran away to get it. He came back with…

"That's ma' underwear, twig." Yondu deadpanned. Meredith chuckled and Rocket rolled his eyes.

"You have to be more specific with him. He probably didn't even know what you were talking about." Rocekt told him.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Meredith told Groot. "You can try again."

"Don't 'mama' him, Mrs. Quill. Gamora has done enough of it." Rocket warned. "I don't want him to be a mama's boy."

Yondu sighed. "It's a prototype _fin_."

He came back with…

"That's a _desk_." Yondu deadpanned as he walked around the cell. He had ditched the coat, showing off a uniform that hugged his muscles, much to Meredith's secret enjoyment.

"We told you it was about this big." Rocket told Groot, who in turn…

…brought a severed toe.

Yondu, Meredith and Rocket stared down at the toe. Yondu opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words for it. Meredith simply stared down at the toe. Rocket's gaze never left the toe. "Tell me you guys have a refrigerator with severed toes around here." Yondu and Meredith slowly shook their heads.

"I think I know whose toe is that…" Meredith commented.

"Who?" Yondu asked.

"You don't wanna know."

After that, he brought a mechanical eye, one which Rocket replied with a laugh and decided to keep it. Groot brought a bunch of things after that like used tooth brushes, used bandages, a rock and nail clips. Yondu decided it was enough. "Alright, listen, twig. You'll find a nightstand with this symbol." He took off his Ravager insignia and passed it to Groot. "Inside it, you'll find a red _fin_. You bring that."

Groot nodded and took off. The trio sighed. "What do you think he'll bring this time?" Rocket asked.

"Have a little faith in him." Meredith replied.

" _Darling_ , he brought a severed toe."

"He's a baby, _smurf_."

"What's a smurf?" Rocket asked.

Yondu shrugged. "Ah've been asking that myself for a long time."

"A smurf is a creature from a Terran cartoon. They're _blue_." Meredith smirked. Rocked laughed.

Yondu glared. "Ah don't like it."

"I don't like your nickname either."

"Ah'll call you _love_ , then."

"Well I- I will- I'll- I'll call you _BLUEBERRY_!"

Yondu and Rocket shared a look. "What's a blueberry?" They asked.

Meredith smiled. "A blue fruit."

Yondu frowned. "Ah'm starting to believe ya have something against ma' skin color."

"No, I don't."

"I think she finds it attractive." Rocket chuckled.

"Rocket!" They both yelled.

All of a sudden, the red prototype fin was thrown into the cell along with two twin blasters and a small earpiece that Meredith recognized as her own space mask. They looked up and saw Kraglin standing there with Groot safely in his hands. He placed the little tree between the bars and looked away. "I didn't mean to cause a mutiny. I should have stopped it when I could…" He wiped a tear away. "They killed all ma' friends." His voice cracked.

"Oh, Kraglin…" Meredith whispered.

Yondu looked at Kraglin with a passive expression for a moment. "Prepare the Quadrant, Kraglin. We're leaving the hell outta here."

Kraglin smiled and did the Ravager punch to the chest. Meredith smiled. "You have to make sure to get my music there, though. It's all in a brown bag by my bed."

"Consider it done, Nurse Quill."

"Oh wait!" Rocket said. "Do you happen to have a copy of Pete's music? Come on! Put it on, it will be funny."

OOO

As soon as they were out of the cell, the group went to the closest workshop and Rocket quickly started to adjust the new fin to Yondu's head. Meredith hooked the blasters to her belt and placed the earpiece mask behind her ear. Yondu watched her from his seat as she enlisted Groot's help to salvage anything useful around the workshop before leaving.

"You love her, don't you?" Rocket whispered.

"What?" Yondu was about to turn when Rocket held his head in place.

"Stay still."

"What are ya' talking 'bout, rat?"

Rocket chuckled. "You won't stop staring at her and that means two things. One, either you're a creep or two, you love her. I was feeling kind today, so I decided to go for option number two. You love her."

Yondu side glared at the raccoon. "You tell anyone, I'll kill ya'."

"I won't promise anything." Rocket smirked.

Meredith came back with a bag full of… stuff. Honestly, Yondu was not going to ask. He really didn't care. But he did corrupted this woman at some degree, he made her a Ravager after all (one without a criminal record, but a Ravager nonetheless). Taking what she needed without asking was part of it.

"Groot and I are ready." She commented. "Also, I got your gun, Rocket."

"Sweet, thanks." He said.

Meredith smiled at Yondu. "The fin makes you look taller."

They smiled when ' _Come a little bit closer_ ' started to play throughout the Eclector's sound system. All of a sudden two Ravagers appeared in the workshop. They were about to shoot when Yondu whistled and killed them both. "Show time." Rocket said and finished the last adjustment. Yondu stood up and smiled at Meredith. "How do Ah look?"

"Like you're gonna kick ass." She said and pushed the button on her earpiece. A metal mask materialized around her head with two glowing blue optics staring back at Yondu.

"Damn, woman. You look like you're gonna kill someone." Yondu joked.

"I'm not above it."

Rocket shivered. "The resemblance between you and Pete scares me." He picked his gun.

Meredith smiled behind her mask. "Thank you. I get that a lot." She grabbed her blasters as Groot climbed his way up to Yondu's shoulder.

Soon enough, Yondu's arrow was at work as it killed each and every one of the Ravagers that stood in their way.

"You know." Yondu commented to Rocket as he side glanced at Meredith shooting off some scum. "There's a reason Ah never let her go on the more dangerous missions."

"Why's that?"

"DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE!" Meredith yelled in the background.

Yondu looked down at Rocket. "She gets trigger happy. Seriously, she's dangerous in the battlefield."

"Isn't that good for your side?"

"Ya' don't seem to get it. No one is safe from her when she gets into 'battlefield' mode. Ah mean no one. How do ya' think she earned respect around here?"

"I am Groot!" Groot angrily yelled as he pointed to certain Ravager in the upper levels.

Rocket smirked. "Sure, buddy. He's all yours." Groot nodded and extended his vines up to finish off the guy that belittled him.

Rocket turned to Yondu again. "Care to give me an example about Mrs. Quill over there?"

Yondu bit his lip. "Maybe you should look to ma' left. Ya'll see what Ah'm talking 'bout." Rocket glanced at Meredith.

"You wanna know who I am!? I'll tell you who I am! I'M MEREDITH _FREAKING_ QUILL, QUEEN OF _SASS_ GARD!" And she shoot down the Ravagers to her left. "RULER OF _COOL_ VILLE!" She shoot those to her right. "STRAIGHT FROM MISSOURI!" She shoot to those above her. "You're welcome!"

Yondu couldn't help but smile. Rocket smirked. "She's bullshit crazy in the battlefield alright."

"Yep."

"That woman has my respect on so many levels."

"Agree."

A Ravager fell down beside them as Groot jumped into Rocket's shoulder. In a matter of seconds, they reached the security room, one they used to gain advantage over the enemy.

It was a massacre and none of them seemed to care.

Yondu noticed Taserface in one of the screens. He growled and sent his arrow towards his direction. With one specific whistle, the arrow lit itself in flames and flew pass Taserface. Oh no, he was not aiming at that idiot. He smirked when the engines behind the traitor exploded.

Rocket and Meredith stared at the Centaurian with horrified expressions. "You… maniac…" Rocket whispered.

Yondu turned to them. "Time to move. Now." He made his way out of the security room and quickly found the entrance to the Quadrant. Once inside, they took seats and buckled up. Meredith deactivated the earpiece and turned to Kraglin. "Everything ready?"

"Yep. Here's ya' music." He tossed a brown bag to her. She quickly investigated its contents and sighed in relief.

"Get us out of here! This blue idiot decided it was a good idea to blow up the big ship's engines!"

"Cap'n!" Kraglin yelled and quickly turned to the motherboard while Rocket typed away on another board.

"Ah was not gonna let any single one of those bastards live!" He said as he watched the remaining of the Eclector explode.

"I already put the coordinates to Ego and we're going to make the jumps straight." Rocket said.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" The Ravager trio yelled.

Yondu frowned. "Do you realize how many jumps away that is!?"

"200, last time I checked.

"IT'S 700!"

 **Review!**


End file.
